Book 1: Aonghas Cousland, the Warrior Mage
by DreGregoire
Summary: Rewrite of Book 1 into a chapter book. Aonghas Cousland/Amell a mage taken from and then assigned to the Couslands. Aonghas learned to be a warrior first then a mage and then a warrior again for six months before the Human Noble Origins. hate/love/loss
1. A Child of Noble Blood

**Hello all welcome to my rewrite of Aonghas' beginning. A warning to those who have not read my stuff before. There will be malexmale relationships in here but no smut. Sorry smut lovers :(. **

**Aonghas is the spoiled youngest son of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland and despite having spent a little over five years in the Circle Tower he easily falls back into this role. The events of the circle that you will play in a mage origin in my story take place at about the time Duncan is recruiting Alistair, six months before Duncan enters Highever to recruit Ser Gilmore. **

**Special thanks to Dlan_immortality for the Ser Gilmore NPC. I loved every minute of it!**

**Thanks to the people who have supported me on the Bioware Forums and for all the great stories I continue to read.**

* * *

**_Chapter One: A Child of Noble Birth_**

**_Part One: The Birth of a Legend_**

Eleanor Cousland lay exhausted as her screaming newborn was placed in her arms. She was surprised to see eyes that were not the blue of a newborns but instead a darker mirror of her own emerald green eyes. Bryce leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before examining his son. He counted toes and fingers and grinned as he noted the male status and then he brushed a hand over the babies brown fuzzy hair. He then noted the eyes of his child. As he stared in amazement the infant appeared to meet his gaze and stopped crying. Bryce and Eleanor looked at each other in surprise, a loud wail from the infant brought their attention back to him and once again the baby quieted as he looked into Bryce's eyes. "He's exceptional, Eleanor. Let's name him Aonghas." Eleanor smiled and nodded.

**_Part Two: The Soul Yearns and Becomes Complete: Aonghas and Majestic._**

Six year old Aonghas slipped out of Redcliff castle while his father and the man who owns the castle laughed at the story Teagan was telling them. Somehow he found his way to the kennels and slipped into them while the kennel master chastised a boy covered in mud. The other boy must have been two or three years older than himself and he was too busy staring at the ground to notice Aonghas. Aonghas walked right up to the one of the larger hounds and wrapped his arms around the hound's massive neck and snuggled his face against its jowls.

As he listened to the hound he began to notice that the kennel master had stopped talking. Suddenly the hound let out a low deep growl and shifted itself to the side to protect Aonghas. "Easy, Milady." Aonghas lifted his head as the kennel master spoke and the man had a worried look on his face, with a trace of awe. "Come away from the hound, young lord." Aonghas raised his chin and shook his head and then buried his face against the hounds head again. The hounds rumbling growl increased a bit; warning the kennel master. Aonghas could feel the shock and disbelief of the kennel master that the hound allowed Aonghas to touch her. Aonghas and the hound relaxed as the kennel master backed off some and spoke again. "Come away, lad." Aonghas ignored the man. There was silence for a time and then, "Alistair, go get Arl Eamon and the Teryn who is with him. Go quickly." There was a scurrying sound and then silence again.

Aonghas could hear the commotion as more people arrived but he was too busy listening to the soul of the hound to pay attention. Finally, his father's voice intruded on his rapport. "Pup, what are you doing?" Aonghas wanted to ignore his father but he had learned early that his father having to repeat himself would mean trouble.

"I'm learning. She has so much knowledge. If you listen closely you can almost hear her ancestors." Aonghas tried to go back to listening but his rapport had been broken and the heavy silence from outside the kennel had disturbed the hounds. Aonghas released his hold from around the hound's neck and turned to face the growing but silent crowd. He rested a hand on the hounds back and smiled. "Can I have her?"

"No. Come out from there, pup." Aonghas frowned and dragged his feet all the way to the edge of the kennel. He didn't object as his father reached over and lifted him up and out of the kennel. He wiggled as his father hugged him tightly, because his father's whiskers tickled his cheek. Father loosened his grip, but still held him in his arms. "Don't ever do this again, Mabari can be very dangerous." Aonghas started to object; to correct his father but a stern look quieted his tongue.

"Well, Bryce. This sure beats the stories my brother was telling us." Aonghas smiled and wrapped his arms around his father's neck as the men laughed. A bark startled them all and they all turned to the kennel. Aonghas strained to be let down to see what she wanted but his father wouldn't put him down. "Look at that I think she's trying to give one of her pups to your son, Bryce." Aonghas felt his father's arms tighten around him for a moment but then his father released a deep sigh and put him down. Aonghas rushed over to the kennel and held his arms out and smiled up at the man with the long beard who held the squirming pup. When the pup was placed in his arms Aonghas suddenly felt whole and complete, the pup most have felt the same because it began licking him.

"Eamon, he's only six," complained father.

"And imprinted already; surely he is blessed by the Maker. What say you, Bryce, shall we talk price?"

**_Part Three: A Thief in the Making_**

Nine year old Aonghas moved casually through the gathered party guests. Fergus' birthdays always seemed to be so grand and so many people filled the hall to bursting making the bumping of each other a common occurrence. It was a haven of sorts for a blossoming young thief. Aonghas had always been overly cunning and sneaky and he felt a thrill at the idea of taking from these stuffy individuals. Aonghas' belt pouch quickly filled with coins and baubles and even a couple of rings he had, miraculously he thought, removed off of a couple of slightly drunk men. A quick run to his chamber to stash the loot and then he slid casually back into the hall to spot his next target. A large blond haired man who looked to be in his mid to late teens appeared to be holding court in the middle of the hall and Aonghas' couldn't keep his eyes off the flash of jewels and the bulging pouch that hung loosely on the man's belt. Just as Aonghas' neared the man he felt a hand close over his arm. Aonghas flinched in surprise before turning quickly to meet the green eyed gaze of his father's squire. Aonghas thought about resisting as the squire led him out of the room but he knew better than to create a scene. Once in the hall he shook off the squire's hold.

"What is your issue, Roland?"

"Do you know who that man is, My Lord?"

"Who?"

"The one you were considering stealing from."

Aonghas felt his face get hot and was about to deny he had intended to steal but a knowing look from Squire, Roland Gilmore, changed his mind. "No. Who is he?"

"He's the Prince of Ferelden. You know; King Maric's son?"

"Really?" Intrigued now Aonghas couldn't help but stare at the prince as he entertained the people around him with grand tales of King Maric. When Aonghas moved closer to the man to listen, the squire followed. A glance at Roland told him that the squire was just as interested in the prince as Aonghas. Aonghas found himself hanging on the man's every word and gesture, so much so that he failed to notice that there was a bit of a commotion in another part of the room. The prince suddenly stopped talking and stared towards Aonghas and Roland. Aonghas couldn't imagine what had silenced the man but when a heavy hand dropped on his shoulder and he was easily turned he looked up at the culprit and found a red-faced Fergus glaring down at him. His older brother didn't say anything but he gave a nod to Squire Gilmore and then pushed me none to gently toward the door. Once more I didn't make a scene as Roland pulled me from the room, but this time he didn't let go once we were in the hall. I could hear him mutter as he continued to pull me through the castle.

"You've done it this time, My Lord. I don't think I've ever seen him this angry." Roland didn't stop dragging Aonghas along until the door to Aonghas bed chamber loomed before them. "Best go inside and wait for him." Reluctantly Aonghas did as the older boy told him, his stomach churning, and his mind numb. When Aonghas saw the squire take up sentry at the door, he slammed it closed and then flung himself at Majestic hugging him tight. Majestic stood strong in the face of such despair and nudged his charge occasionally using his worried whine.

The wait was long, but it gave Aonghas time to compose himself and when a knock came at his door and Fergus stepped in without an invite; Aonghas was ready. Fergus didn't say anything at first but stood staring around the room his fists clenched. Then finally he said in a softly menacing voice. "What did I tell you?" Aonghas could feel the tremors in his knees, but he answered calmly.

"About what, big brother?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't feign innocence." Fergus glared at him fiercely. Aonghas fought a tremor and raised his chin and then turned away from his brother.

"I assure you I don't know what you are talking about." He heard Fergus grunt and then he heard the unmistakable sound of a buckle being undone and he turned back quickly and started backing away from his brother. "I didn't do anything!" Fergus advanced and Aonghas screamed at him hoping to alert their parents. "Don't you dare, Fergus Cousland!" The scream didn't even slow his advance down and Aonghas found himself out of room with his back firmly against the wall opposite the door. At that moment a commotion was heard in the hall and their mother and father entered the room with concerned looks on their faces. Suddenly Aonghas found himself second guessing his decision as Fergus gave him his fiercest glare.

"What's going on, Fergus?" My father's voice was calm but had a tone that demanded a response.

"Little brother has been stealing from my party guests." Fergus' voice wasn't calm and he appeared to be panting in rage. "I already warned him once what would happen if he did it again."

"But I didn't do anything." Aonghas was amazed at how calm his own voice sounded and confident too. "I was just standing there listening to Prince Cailan and Fergus grabbed me." Aonghas stared wide-eyed when Fergus moved across the room instead of speaking. His brother stopped in front of Aonghas two chests and threw one open. Aonghas didn't dare speak as he watched as his brother search the chest. Aonghas could feel his body tensing as he brother moved to the second chest; that held the objects that he had stolen, and threw it open. Aonghas watched intently as his brother rustled through things and he gasped involuntarily when his brother pulled out the false bottom of the chest and tossed it aside. Fergus still didn't speak but gathered up the two stolen rings and handed them to their father. Father stared at the rings for a moment and then closed his fist on them.

"Pup, this is not the way we raised you. Stealing from guests that we invite to the castle is bad enough but during your brother's party makes it so much worse. Fergus, I will deal with this."

Fergus moved across to the door and held it opened for his mother. "He needs to be taught a lesson, father."

Bryce's gaze narrowed as he looked at his eldest son. "I said I will deal with this. Now go."

As the door closed behind his wife and eldest son Bryce walked to Aonghas' desk and set the rings down before pulling out two sheets of parchment and setting them side by side below the rings. Bryce pulled out the desk chair and turned to give a stern look to his youngest son. "Come here and sit." Aonghas slowly moved forward and gingerly sat on the chair. He cringed when his father leaned over him, but his father only grabbed a quill and handed it to him. "You are to write apologies to the owners of these rings." Aonghas stared at his father with his mouth agape. Bryce seemed to grimace as he tapped one of the sheets of parchment with a finger. "Write a letter of apology to each for your theft of their rings."

Aonghas closed his mouth and stared down at the two sheets of paper. He knew how to write but he had no idea how to write an apology. "What should I write?"

Aonghas cringed at his father's sigh of exasperation. "You are the one who stole from them. It is your responsibility to confess your actions and ask their forgiveness. It is not something I can do for you." Aonghas looked up with a pleading look and met his father's unrelenting eyes. "You can start by addressing them as Ser. You have a half hour before I return. I expect them to be written and signed by then." His father gave him the look that always made Aonghas cringe; the one that said, 'You are a Cousland and will behave as such.'

Aonghas watched his father leave and then after heaving a huge sigh he turned and addressed the first letter while speaking out loud, "Dear Ser, I stole your ring off of you when you were drunk at my brother's birthday party. I should not have done that; even if your overdrinking made you a perfect target. I hope you will forgive me for stealing from you in your moment of weakness. Best Regards, Aonghas Cousland."

Aonghas grinned to himself as he copied the same words onto the second sheet. "That wasn't so hard." Aonghas amused himself for the next twenty minutes by spinning the rings around on his desk. He wanted to get up and roam but knew when his father told him to sit somewhere he meant for him to stay there until he said otherwise.

Aonghas watched his father grimace again and realized his father was trying not to laugh at his letter, but soon enough Bryce placed the papers back and handed Aonghas the quill again. "Write: P.S. I apologize for stealing your ring and I am returning it with this letter."

Aonghas pouted and whined, "I have to give the rings back?"

"Yes, you do. They do not belong to you. Now write: I apologize for stealing your ring and I am returning it with this letter." Aonghas continued to pout but did as he was told; carefully printing the words. "Good, now copy that to the other letter and then get to bed. Tomorrow we'll discuss how your life is going to change. Understood?"

"Yes, Father." Aonghas watched his father leave and then heaved a huge sigh before doing as he was told.


	2. Aonghas, the Mage

**Author Comments 2**

This Second Chapter takes us from Aonghas' family's discovery of his mage talents and into Aonghas' time at the Circle Tower up to his Harrowing. It was a time that he felt more free to explore his less noble pursuits and he manages to get away with more than if he were under the watchful eyes of his parents; however, there are a few people in Aonghas' life at this time that manage to counteract some of his antics. Aonghas gains a friend, something he's never had before. I almost think I could write an entire book just about his adventures in the tower. I might do that someday, but not today. LOL.

Again feel free to speak up and definitely help me with any typos and what not.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Aonghas, the Mage**_

_**Part One: A Mage Discovered**_

Twelve year old Aonghas Cousland had been studying up on magic since he was nine years old. His life had become more difficult then, his time being more structured and the ever constant Roland Gilmore, four years his senior, squire of his father followed him around during his free time. The only time he found some freedom was in the library or if he read in his room. Nobody seemed to mind what he read, just that he was staying out of trouble. Aonghas' reading consisted of books on trap making, herbalism, poison, and mage powers. Roland often left him just outside the entrance to the hall that lead to the family quarters so Aonghas often explored the rocks; imagining secret rooms and then one day the scholar found a secret garden that he was able to get to through a hidden door in the hallway near the entrance to the main family quarters. The garden had only one entrance and so far nobody had come in while Aonghas was there. The last two years he had been growing herbs and even some poisons in the garden.

Aonghas had been shocked when a bird flew into the wall of the garden and he cried out loudly and ran to the bird and began to heal it. He didn't even hear the wall behind him grate open; when Aonghas released the bird and it flew off healed he saw Fergus watching him. Fergus didn't seem surprised and he did not yell and scream like Aonghas expected him to. His calm words terrified Aonghas more than his threats to spank his brother's backside for pick pocketing guests. "Come with me, little brother," he said and Aonghas followed him, trembling, to mother and she smiled at her sons until she looked closely at Fergus and slowly her face drained of color.

"You saw him," she asked Fergus? When he nodded she covered her face with her hands and then spoke softly. "I will speak to your father. Aonghas, please wait in your chamber for us." I had wanted to defy her. I had wanted to scream defiantly my denial of what Fergus thought he had seen, but I could not in the face of my mother's obvious distress.

The wait in my room seemed endless and my twelve year old body was as restless as my mind. Suddenly my mind slowed to a crawl and as I gazed around my room I realized there was evidence of what I had been up to nearly everywhere I looked. I had raided the library of my grandfather's books on magic and they decorated my shelves. I had also coerced others into getting more information for me under the guise of finishing my grandfather's collection. I had also accumulated books on herbalism and poison-making, the components of which littered my two tables. The trap-making stuff that filled one of my trunks and the array of armor and arms were the only things in the room that didn't shout mage. I could feel myself trembling as I realized there was nothing I could say that would explain it all away. In a rage at my own stupidity I began tearing up my room and when the knock finally came at my chamber door my room was totally trashed and I had worked myself up to a near frenzy. As a second knock came I rushed to the door and yanked it open. "I didn't do it!" I nearly screamed at my father and Fergus.

They both looked down at me with these sad faces that made me want to slap them both and my fathers stern tone made me quake in rage. "Do not raise your voice to me, pup. We have been suspicious that your studies were more than that for sometime. You should not have hidden this from us." I just stood glaring with my body visibly shaking and my face as hot as it had ever felt. Fergus pushed passed me and began sorting through my mess of things; putting a few of them in a large saddle bag; but, when I turned to prevent him my father grabbed me by the arm and pulled me around to face him. When I tried to push away from him he grabbed me by my upper arms and held me still. "You are going to the tower. I will do my best to bring you home again when you are done training, but you need to work hard and show them that you are not a threat to anyone." I did not resist my father any further as I stared into his eyes that suddenly looked old and tired and very sad.

My mind was numb for a time; I vaguely remember saying goodbye to mother, Oriana and my little nephew Oren. My father, Fergus and I had just left the gates of the castle when I yanked my horse to a stop until the two had passed me and then I set my heels sharply to my horse's side and headed for the nearby woods. I heard Fergus shout my name and my father order him to stop me. The thundering of my horse's hooves filled my world but slowly I began to hear Fergus' horse's hooves thundering louder and louder as he gained on me. I was furious as I realized that they had given me an older horse to ride, I was more furious at myself for not paying attention to what had been going on. When I saw movement to my left I knew Fergus had arrived. When he reached across and grabbed my horse's reins I tried to yank my horse to the side but I hadn't responded fast enough and he easily counteracted the yank with one of his own. I felt like crying when he led me back to where father waited. Neither of them said anything but Fergus attached a lead to my horse and tied it to his saddle horn. The ride to the tower was long and miserable. I didn't say anything and neither did they. Fergus and I waited outside the tower while my father went in. It was a long wait until my father returned with a mage and two men in full plate armor. I do not remember what happened because my mind had gone numb again. The next thing I remember clearly is sitting on my bunk with an older boy asking me my name. I think I cried myself to sleep for weeks but then I hardened my resolve and remembered my father's words. Of course remembering and doing are two different things.

_**Part Two: Apprentices in the Circle of Magi**_

Fifteen year old Jowan stood just outside Enchanter Irving's study watching for the upper tower door guard to return from the stock room. Jowan stiffened as he saw the templar guard and he whispered urgently, "Aonghas the guard is returning." Aonghas didn't answer right away and Jowan hissed louder, "Aonghas, the guard. I don't want to get punished."

Jowan heard a soft swearing and then a triumphant, "Got it. Go stand on the stairs like you are debating going up and quickly, Jowan." Jowan hastily scurried across and down the hall to mount the stairs as the guard passed the chantry chapel.

Jowan shifted nervously as the guard looked at him with suspicion. "What are you doing here, boy?"

Jowan saw thirteen year old Aonghas pop his head out of the doorway and gaze his way. Jowan looked over his shoulder at the door behind him trying to keep the templar guard's attention, "What's up there?" The guard looked to the door and then back to Jowan. Jowan shivered in nervousness but was surprised at how well he was handling things. "I mean I know what I've been told but since I'm not allowed up there; I can't help but think there is more to it."

As the guard began to speak Jowan could see Aonghas move swiftly down the hall and the younger boy stopped by the chantry chapel to make it look like he had come from within. Jowan didn't really pay attention to what the guard told him but he was sure it was the same thing everybody else had told them, but at that moment Aonghas called out. "There you are, Jowan. I'm done in the chapel. Let's go before we are late to class."

The guard turned and gave Aonghas a hard look, "Keep your voice down, boy." The templar turned back to Jowan and smiled, "Best get a move on."

Jowan dashed down the stairs and joined Aonghas in a hurried walk for the stock room and the lower level stairs where the apprentices lived.

Ten minutes later the two were sitting on Aonghas' bunk laughing as they reviewed the event when an older apprentice sauntered up to them with his friends crowding around. "So, love birds, did you get what I asked for?"

"I've told you before not to confuse mine and Jowan's friendship with your perverted fantasies, Jason," answered Aonghas in a snide tone and he glared fiercely at the older mage apprentice. As the older boy began to look dangerous Aonghas spoke again, "Of course we have it. Do you have the coin?"

The older boy grinned in pleasure and stretched out his hand to show the silver piece. Aonghas reached behind him and pulled out the scroll the older boy had requested he recover for him. The older boy snatched the scroll from him and then closed his hands over the silver before pocketing it.

"Hey, you better give us that coin," shouted Jowan in anger.

"Watch your tone with me, Jowan, or I'll give you a beating," the older boy sneered.

Jowan flushed in anger as the group began to walk away and he was about to speak up when Aonghas spoke. "You will either pay us the agreed upon amount or I will destroy the scroll." Jowan turned to look at Aonghas to find the younger boy sitting calmly with eyes blazing in fury.

Jowan felt himself pushed aside as Jason stormed over to stand towering over Aonghas. "What did you say to me? You would dare to threaten me?" Jason switched the scroll to his left hand and raised his right hand; preparing to hit Aonghas. Jowan was about to defend his friend despite the consequences when he saw Aonghas gesture and the scroll burst into flame. Jason cried out in pain and dropped the burning scroll. The older boy danced around shaking his hand while making pained noises.

"Nobody makes a deal with me and then breaks it." Jowan was glad at that moment that he was Aonghas' friend and not his enemy, but he was afraid the older boys would ignore the danger they were in and attack Aonghas.

"What's burning," yelled the dormitory's senior mage as he and the dormitory's templar guard rushed into the dormitory? The senior mage took in the situation and then quickly moved to Jason and put a gentle cold spell on his burned hand. "How did this happen?" Nobody answered the mage and he grunted and squatted next to the ashes of the scroll to inspect them.

The templar had already noted the ashes of the scroll and was busy looking closely at each apprentice with his piercing stare. Jowan felt himself shift uncomfortably as the templar stared him down, but the templar dismissed him and looked to Aonghas. Jowan glanced quickly at Aonghas as the templar continued to stare at the younger boy. The younger apprentice sat intently as he watched the senior mage poke at the ruins of the scroll and as the senior mage shrugged in frustration at the lack of evidence a smile of triumph graced Aonghas' lips. Jowan then realized that Aonghas wasn't aware of the templar watching him. Jowan moved to block the view of the templar but it was too late because the templar strode forward and moved Jowan gently out of his way before grabbing hold of Aonghas' arm and hauling him to his feet. Aonghas looked up at the templar in surprised alarm as the templar spoke. "Let's take the injured boy and this one to the first enchanter and get to the bottom of this."

Senior Mage Aaron seemed surprised for a moment but then he nodded and gripping Jason's uninjured arm he lead him out of the room ahead of the templar. Jowan watched Aonghas dig his heels in for a moment before a sharp yank by Templar Knight Mason had him moving out of the room. Jowan could hear Aonghas moments after the door closed, "Unhand me. You are not allowed to touch me." Jowan heard the templar speak in a warning tone but he couldn't hear what was said but whatever it was it silenced his friend.

Aonghas shuddered as the templar Mason threatened him, "Be silent or I'll give you reason to cry out against my hands on you." Aonghas wasn't totally sure what the templar meant but he stopped resisting and instead moved his legs of his own free will. As they moved quickly through the halls Aonghas found himself hard pressed to keep up with the longer legged people and as a result he kept receiving yanks on his captured arm to keep him even with the others. Aonghas could feel his arm starting to ache as they drew closer to the study.

The four paused outside of the First Enchanters study as a shouting mage was dragged out of the room by two templars. "You can't keep me here forever, Irving. I haven't done anything wrong but take a short trip. Other mages get to travel!" Aonghas watched the mage being dragged down the hall while fighting the grip of the templars the whole way. Aonghas flinched when the templar gripping his arm leaned over him to speak quietly so only he could hear, "Maybe you would like to join him in the cells beneath the tower?"

The Knight Commander exited the study and paused to speak to the templar holding onto Aonghas. "Is this something I need to be involved with?" The templar respectfully told him that he had it under control and the Knight Commander headed to the stairs and disappeared into the upper tower.

"Who is next," questioned an exasperated sounding First Enchanter Irving. Aonghas found himself hustled into the office after the mage and apprentice. Senior Mage Aaron entered first and released the hold he had on Jason. Aonghas shook his arm thinking that the templar would let him go, but the templar gave him a warning look and tightened his grip slightly. "What have we here, Aaron?" Irving took in the sight of the injured mage apprentice, "A training injury?"

"This happened in the dormitory, First Enchanter." Irving look surprised at what Aaron told him and he turned to give a stern look to Jason as Aaron continued. "This is a burn from Jason holding a scroll that was set on fire.

"There is no magic allowed in the dormitory. Tell me what happened, Jason." Aonghas glared fiercely at the back of Jason's head until a painful tightening of the grip on his arm made him yelp and squirm. Irving's attention was immediately on him. "What does the child have to do with this," Irving questioned the other two adults?

Knight Templar Mason cleared his throat before speaking in his deep rumbling tones, "It is my belief that 'this child' is the one who caused the scroll to burn. When Senior Mage Aaron was unable to find any discernable evidence on the scroll this one had a self-satisfied smirk on his face."

Irving frowned and then turned to Jason, "Is Aonghas the one who burned the scroll." Aonghas watched as Jason nodded and then hung his head. "I see. Aaron, please take Jason to the healer to get his hand seen to." Aonghas watched intently and when Jason looked up at him as he passed by Aonghas gave him a threatening look. Mason gave Aonghas a harsh shake that pulled another yelp out of the thirteen year old. "That will do, Ser Mason. Please return to guarding the dormitory."

Aonghas rubbed his aching arm as the templar left the room and then he looked up to find the First Enchanter watching him carefully. "I didn't do it," Aonghas declared raising his chin in defiance. "Why did you let that templar manhandle me?"

"The templar was doing his duty as he saw fit. I can tell you are not being honest with me and I am very disappointed. Whatever happened between you and Jason is not to happen again. There is no magic use allowed in the dormitory, but you know this." Aonghas opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to think of something to say but First Enchanter Irving continued without waiting for his response. "You are only allowed on the first floor for the next two weeks and I will inform your instructors to give you extra work to keep you busy during the two weeks." Aonghas managed to look put upon and defiant at the same time as he opened his mouth to speak, but Irving held up a hand silencing him. "Go back to your dormitory now before you get yourself in more trouble."

Aonghas thought about speaking up and arguing with the First Enchanter but one look at the mages stern face; that seemed to threatened further punishment if the mage wasn't obeyed, made Aonghas nearly run out of the room.

_**Part Three: The Harrowing**_

Aonghas was on his way back to the dormitory when a templar called out his name. Aonghas turned and gave the templar the respect of acknowledging him, even as his pert tone showed disrespect, "You need something?"

Aonghas couldn't tell if he had hit a nerve with templar because the templar wore his helm, but the man's tone was calm and firm, "Your presence is requested by Knight Commander Greagoir and First Enchanter Irving. If you will follow me I will take you to them."

Aonghas nervously followed the templar trying to remember if he had done anything recently that would incur the wrath of both heads of the circle tower. The last time had been a little over a year ago. He had finally succeeding in getting his ultimate revenge against a formal apprentice who had returned from his first trip as a mage. Aonghas chuckled as the memory replayed itself in his mind.

Mage Jason had just settled into one of the metal chairs in the travelers lounge when Aonghas peeked from behind a curtain in the room and gestured knocking over a vase on the table beside the chair managing to splash the water on the mage. Aonghas gestured again just as quickly and cast a freeze spell on the chair. As the mage shrieked and squirmed trying to dislodge his frozen clothes from the chair Aonghas pulled back behind the curtain with adrenaline surging through his system giving him that excited thrill he so often craved. Aonghas heard a familiar laugh from the hallway and he couldn't help but peek out the edge of the curtain to see two templars holding onto the runaway mage Aonghas had first met when he was thirteen. The mage saw him and gave him a wink before the templars rushed him away. Quickly Aonghas pulled back behind the curtain as two templars entered the chamber to find out what the ruckus was. Aonghas was relieved that nobody checked behind the curtains and he couldn't help but grin as he realized they all thought the runaway mage had been the one to do the deed.

A week had passed since the incident and Aonghas thought he was in the clear so he began to relax his guard. It was then that he was summoned to the First Enchanters Study and it didn't even cross his mind that it was in regards to the incident from the week before. The sight of both tower heads, Jason, a couple of senior mages, and a multitude of templars awaiting his arrival caught the nearly seventeen year old by surprise. This time as the surge of adrenaline flowed through his veins Aonghas didn't welcome it as he had when he had done the deed. Aonghas lied through his teeth, denying his involvement in the incident. Irving managed to look extremely disappointed as Aonghas repeated his declaration of innocence for the third time; whereas, Greagoir looked furious at the continued lies. The stalemate could have continued indefinitely if Irving hadn't requested that one of the senior mages give Aonghas a vial of truth serum. Aonghas backed away from the approaching mage his blood thrumming through his veins. The idea of somebody being able to ask him anything and receive the truth was terrifying to him. "You have a choice, Aonghas. Confess to your actions willingly or drink the potion and confess to every misdeed you have ever done. That is the nature of the potion to make you confess all."

Relieved to be given a second chance to avoid the potion Aonghas blurted out his confession. "I soaked Jason and froze him to the chair." First Enchanter Irving ordered him to apologize to Jason immediately, which Aonghas did grudgingly. Irving then gave Aonghas a week to draft written apologies to Irving and Greagoir for the deed and for the dishonesty. Irving further detailed that Aonghas was to turn each letter in with two scrolls; one that contained the words, 'I will not lie to First Enchanter Irving,' repeated one thousand times; and the second that contained the words 'I will not lie to Knight Commander Greagoir,' repeated one thousand times.

Aonghas came back to the present as the templar and he passed up Irving's study and headed up the stairs. Aonghas' mind puzzled at where they could be heading as he flexed his writing hand in remembered pain. Every day of that week he had written out as many of the four thousand lines as he could before lights out and every night he went to bed with his hand cramping. He had trouble writing the apologies but he did manage to get it all done in the amount of time he was allowed. Aonghas shook his head as he thought about how closely Greagoir had taken to watching him when he was near. Jowan had been extremely sympathetic to Aonghas' plight and the two grew closer for a time like they had when they were younger but soon enough the two drifted apart again as Aonghas poured all his time into studying.

Aonghas' eyes widened as the guard gestured him up the stairs that he knew had to lead to the Harrowing chamber. Aonghas felt nervous as the templar followed him up the stairs and he looked around the chamber nervously as the two approached the center of the chamber.

"Magic exist to serve man, and never to rule over him," intoned Knight Commander Greagoir as Aonghas joined them.

And so Aonghas' Harrowing commences.


	3. Aonghas Cousland Returns

Author Comments 3

Wow I write the Harrowing really well don't I? Or skip it anyways *winks*. Here are the after harrowing events. And Aonghas returned home to the Couslands. Ah, poor Jowan and Lily. I feel so sad for them.

Feel free to comment and help as needed

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Three: Aonghas Cousland Returns

_**Part One: Fergus at the Circle Tower**_

Aonghas dreamed of fighting horrific creatures. He could feel the evil aura within the creatures and although they were not like those of the fade; he still thought of them as demons and when he came awake with his skin slick with sweat a face looming over him appeared to look like those from his dream and he screamed the words, "Die demon die," and leaped from his bed preparing to fight.

"It's me Jowan! Calm down! Just… try to relax." Aonghas staggered back from his friend and collapsed on his bed in relief. "I'm glad you are alright. They carried you in this morning. I didn't even realize you had been gone all night." Aonghas fell back against his pillow and closed his eyes against the painful throbbing in his head. He held his head as the painful throbbing made him wish he hadn't forgotten the ability to heal. He had known how to do it before coming to the tower but in fear he had hid everything he knew from his teachers and as a result at seventeen he had forgotten what he knew at twelve. He felt Jowan sit on the edge of his bed and then he felt Jowan's fingertips brush lightly across his forehead and Aonghas sighed in relief as the pain dulled.

"Thank you, Jowan."

"It's alright. I wish I could do more than just dull it but I'm not very good at healing." Aonghas reached out with his eyes closed and patted Jowan on the arm in reassurance. "I've heard about apprentices that never come back from Harrowings. Is it really that dangerous? What was it like?"

Aonghas opened his eyes and looked at Jowan before answering him. "It wasn't so bad, but I had to enter the fade and defend myself against demons."

Aonghas frowned to himself as he moved swiftly through the apprentice level of the tower. Jowan's concerns about being made tranquil bothered him and he couldn't help but wonder how many powerful mages were lost to the rite. He had ignored the other apprentices as they chatted to each other about him, but one conversation haunted him, '_I heard it was one of the quickest and cleanest harrowings ever.' _Aonghas couldn't help but smile as he realized that he wasn't the only one who realized he was much more talented than the average mage.

Aonghas passed through the library and then traveled slowly through the mages quarters corridor, wondering where he might end up one day, before finally coming to Irving's study. He could see Gregoire and Irving facing off as if arguing and as he stepped in he realized he was the object of their debate, but before he could tell exactly what their issue with him was a man's voice came from behind them.

"Pardon me, gentlemen. Irving, someone is here to see you."

Aonghas stepped further into the room and fixed his gaze on the man who stepped up beside Irving as Irving welcomed Aonghas. Aonghas could feel his heart thumping in his chest as he stared at the man who looked so much like a younger version of his father and an older version of the brother he remembered. Aonghas tried to speak but he felt as if his throat was frozen and he couldn't say anything as the man asked, "This is he?"

Irving nodded to Knight Commander Greagoir as the man left them alone before answering Fergus Cousland, "This is he."

"This is my brother? What have you done to him?" Aonghas could see the concern on his brother's face.

"He has passed his final test as a mage. He finished quicker than any mage I have ever known. The change in the pigment of his skin, hair, and eyes was a most unusual result of the impact of lyrium and the fade upon him. There is, physically or mentally, nothing wrong with him"

Fergus stepped forward and stared down at his younger brother before raising a hand and placing it in his brother's hair and roughing it up a bit with a quick rub before turning back to Irving. "When can we leave?"

Aonghas felt a tightening to his throat at the memory of his brother making that same brotherly gesture to him just before he abandoned him at the tower. His brother had promised he would be back for him and sure enough here he was. Part of Aonghas felt joy while another part of him felt resentment at being left at the tower for so long.

"The paperwork still needs to be drawn up, but it should be ready in a couple of hours." Irving then congratulated Aonghas on his harrowing and asked him to show Fergus to the guest chamber."

Aonghas could feel his brother following him silently and as he led his brother into the guest room his brother reached out to stop him from leaving and pulled him into a hug, "It won't be long, little brother, before we are home." Aonghas slipped his arms around his brother's waist as the older man held him and he closed his eyes at the feeling of safety and comfort he felt in them. A shudder went through him as he realized this was what he had missed the most about being with his family; feeling protected. Fergus pushed Aonghas back and smiled down at him. "I love you, little brother. Go enjoy yourself. Say goodbye to those you need to. It looks like somebody is already waiting for you."

Aonghas stepped away from his brother and smiled at him before turning to the door to see Jowan waiting. Aonghas turned back and stared at his brother a moment before whispering, "I love you, Fergus."

Fergus watched his brother rush out the door to his friend and he couldn't stop himself from grinning as he heard Aonghas answer the other boy's question about his identity, "That's my brother."

He pulled a map out of his pack as the other boy responded with, "You looked just like him yesterday." The two boys set to whispering to each other and when he next looked up he found them gone.

_**Part Two: The Change Not Really Explained**_

Aonghas stopped in front of a mirror and stared at himself. He didn't even recognize himself in the mirror; his skin was so pale compared to before and as he turned his hand examining it, it seemed almost to sparkle or glow in certain light. Next he focused on his hair and he stared at his platinum blond locks in trepidation before reaching up to touch them. The hair felt silky fine which caused him to shiver at the alien-ness of it. Finally he glared into his eyes, once a deep dark emerald now they definitely glowed a lighter shade of emerald. The glow reflected from his eyes as he gazed in the mirror and it spooked him a bit; making him look away from the mirror quickly. Without thinking Aonghas found himself marching back to Irving's study.

Aonghas approached Irving nervously and asked about the changes in him and Irving handed him a scroll. "This is all the information we have on physical changes in Harrowed Mages. Yours began happening as soon as you touched the lyrium, by the time you returned from the fade your transformation was complete. We were worried at first how you would fair but we had you examined and nothing was found to be wrong. You are as healthy as before. It is not something Greagoir or I have witnessed in all our years. You may very well be the strongest mage in our age. Only time will tell."

Later after their further conversation and before the following travesty Aonghas read the scroll he had been given to find that it was only a page from the log of the last First Enchanter to witness a change similar to his own. Realizing he would need to reference more records Aonghas tucked the scroll away with his things before going to meet Jowan for the second time.

_**Part Three: Betraying a Friend**_

Aonghas stood before the phylactery case for a moment in hesitation and then he reached down and picked up the one marked as Jowan's. Slowly Aonghas turned and handed the phylactery to Jowan. He watched in trepidation as Jowan dropped the vial to the ground destroying the circles ability to track him. As the other two turned to go Aonghas spoke in a quiet voice, "I need to talk to you, Jowan."

Jowan and Lily turned back and Jowan gave Aonghas an impatient look. "Save it, Aonghas, let's just get out of here." Jowan grabbed Aonghas by the arm and started to pull him, but Aonghas yanked his arm free.

"I need to tell you something important."

Jowan turned to face the younger man. "Surely it can wait until we are away from the tower."

Aonghas shook his head in the negative and spoke more urgently. "I have to confess something to you."

Jowan's eyes narrowed at Aonghas as he took in the younger man's flushed face. Aonghas avoided Jowan's gaze as he spoke, "Irving knows what you are up to."

"What? How would he know?"

"I don't know where his information came from but he knew what you were up to."

"You betrayed my trust?"

"I only went to talk to him about your fear of being made tranquil; I didn't know it was really his plan. I thought it couldn't be true. He already knew everything you planned though."

"Why would you even help us then?"

"I tried to deny what he knew but he wasn't fooled. I refused to do as he said at first, but Irving made me do it anyways."

"Irving made you? Do you have a mind of your own? Can't you-"

"Jowan we should go. We can still get away," Lily urged.

"I'm sorry, Jowan, I wish I had never gone to talk to Irving. Please I can try to find a way to help you escape."

"Don't talk to me. Leave us alone; you've done enough."

Aonghas stood trembling as Jowan and Lily left him alone in the phylactery chamber. He couldn't believe what he had just done to his friend and he only hoped that they were able to escape but part of him knew they wouldn't.

Aonghas knelt beside Irving in shock at Jowan's use of blood magic to escape and as Irving and Greagoir spoke he could feel himself shaking in reaction with his mind in a daze. He barely heard what was said but found himself automatically responding until Greagoir turned his anger on him. He knew his past deeds had come back to haunt him when Greagoir brought up the items locked away, the same items that he had stolen on the way through. When Irving asked him if he took anything he gave back the staff as it was impossible to hide. Even so Greagoir's words stung as he professed surprise at his honesty. "Hmph, some honesty at last. But your antics have made a mockery of this Circle! Ah… what are we to do with you?"

"Nothing. I was just doing as I was told." Irving backed up my defense but Greagoir was still angry and obviously wanted Aonghas to suffer some consequence; however, at that moment Fergus stormed into the room.

"Knight Commander Greagoir, my family was promised this mage. I have the paperwork here all signed and sealed by Irving and the chantry."

"What? You promised this miscreant to the Couslands?"

"Yes, Greagoir, and we cannot change the agreement at this late date. Unless the Couslands want to reconsider their choice?"

"We do not. This is the mage we have chosen and we stick by our decision."

"Have it as you wish, Lord Fergus. I hope he proves a better house mage than he has an apprentice," declared Knight Commander Greagoir before leaving the room."

Aonghas and Fergus left for Highever the next morning.

_**Part Four: Family**_

"Mother!" Eleanor Cousland turned from talking to Nan just in time to throw her arms around Aonghas as he reached for her. Eleanor held on to her baby tightly with tears filling her eyes.

She could feel Aonghas trembling and when she lifted his face to see him and the changes the harrowing had wrought in him she gasped. Fergus' description hadn't prepared her for the nearly glowing skin and hair and definitely not for the emerald glow of her baby boy's eyes. Aonghas' stared at her wide-eyed as he watched her shocked look, but as a tear slipped down his cheek she yanked him back against her to hold him tightly as he began crying. "Easy, my baby boy, mother has you. Mother loves you. You are still her beautiful baby boy."

Bryce practically flew into the kitchen and rushed up to his wife and son to wrap his arms around them both. Aonghas looked up with a tear stained face as his father's arm came across his back to hug him tight. Bryce smiled at his son and squeezed the arm tightly against Aonghas before speaking, "Welcome home, Pup. You've been missed." Aonghas whimpered and buried his face against his mother's neck as his emotions overwhelmed him once more. Bryce smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss atop his son's hair. He was surprised at how silky the hair felt against his lips but it didn't deter him from kissing the head a second time before planting a kiss on his wife's cheek as she cried with their son.

_**Part Five: Home**_

Aonghas had been home for less than a week when Fergus urged him to follow him and lead him into the hidden courtyard garden where Fergus had caught him years before practicing his craft. Aonghas stepped into the garden and stood staring in shock because it was obvious somebody had been caring for the plants he had left behind. Fergus threw his arm around Aonghas' shoulders and pulled him close. "Mother, Father, and I agree that this will be your special area that you don't need to hide yourself." Fergus gestured to the far corner where a lean to structure had been erected, "I built that for you to keep stuff in. It's not that great but it will keep the rain out." Aonghas stepped further into the garden and over to the building and peered inside and then he turned and looked around noticing a bench seat and a bubbling fountain that had been added. "Mother shopped for that fountain for months and Father took the bench from the main courtyard. You may recognize it. Ser Gilmore and I managed to figure out how to get water to the fountain."

"Who did all of this? Who took care of my plants? How did all this stuff get in here?"

"Don't worry, little brother, only the family knows of this place. I did most of the work and lugging with Ser Gilmore's help. You should have seen father, Ser Gilmore, and I stealing the bench and trying to sneak it through the castle. Mother and Oriana ran interference for us. We all laughed for the longest time when we finally made it undetected. The fountain was just as much of an adventure. The steward is still trying to find out what happened to it. Mother keeps telling him it's no matter but he's beside himself how such a large purchase disappeared." Fergus' laughter was infectious and Aonghas couldn't help but laugh too as he pictured the Cousland family sneaking around their own castle. Fergus collapsed on the bench and Aonghas joined him.

"Thanks, Fergus. This means so much to me. I missed home so much and there was no quiet place to get away from everybody at the circle tower." Aonghas looked at Fergus who had leaned back against the wall to lounge. "I know Father said he would send for me after I completed my training but over time I started not to believe that he would."

"I can understand that. I can't imagine having to go through what you did. You seem so different from before, quieter I guess. Tell me what it was like."

"At first all I could think about was going home and I cried almost every night. My friend, Jowan, he was what made me finally calm down. He had been at the tower since he was very young so he knew his way around the place. We both used to explore in places we weren't suppose to be. I can't tell you how many times we barely escaped detection."

"What of the templars? Did they make you uncomfortable? I hear they watch the mages all the time."

"No… I wouldn't say they made me uncomfortable; most of the time I barely noticed them. They seemed more like the watchful guards here for the exception they were watching us instead of watching out for others. Maybe at first I worried about what they would do, but I was really careful. I didn't let on how much I already knew. When I would go to training I would pretend I didn't know how to do something and then pretend like I learned it. I know everybody was amazed at how quickly I learned but the templars didn't seem concerned about me. Of course I knew early that First Enchanter Irving knew who I was and there is a chance that Knight-Commander Greagoir suspected I was different. Sometimes I would catch the Knight-Commander looking at me oddly like he was trying to place who I really was, but it didn't seem to make him more watchful of me." Aonghas gave a shrug and leaned back against the wall.

"You mentioned your friend. Jowan was it? Tell me about him."

"He was a good friend." Aonghas felt a lump in his throat and swallowed hard, while fighting the urge to tell his brother what had happened. "He was the one who patted my back when I was homesick. He didn't mind it when I cried like some of the other apprentices did. I think my level of despair was hard on the others because most of them had been there for years already. He was the best friend a person could have."

Aonghas fell silent and closed his eyes fighting the tears back. "Aonghas you keep saying was. You are using past tense for him. What happened to, Jowan?" Aonghas shook his head from side to side refusing to respond. "Well when you want to talk about it I'm here for you." They remained silent for a time and then Fergus spoke in a sly tone of voice. "So still up to thievery? I mean you did say how you and Jowan use to sneak around in places you weren't suppose to me."

Aonghas let out a loud laugh and sat upright his eyes brightening. "There is a thrill to it. It was even more thrilling there because it was one thing I felt I could do that I didn't have to worry about being labeled an apostate." He felt Fergus shift and when his brother's hand landed on his shoulder, Aonghas met his brother's gaze.

"I want to be very clear to you Aonghas that you are not to ply that skill here. If I catch you doing it, the consequences will be swift. There will be no time for you to call for father to get out of the whipping you deserve." Aonghas' eyes widened at his brothers threat and he stuttered for a moment before responding.

"I… I would… I will not get caught." Fergus' eyes began to look dangerous. "I… mean I will not steal." Fergus nodded and looked away and dropped his hand from Aonghas' shoulder.

"See that you do not." There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence. "I'm sorry you have to hide your mage abilities, but it's for the best. People may not understand how you are able to be home."

"But I can't inherit Fergus, you all know that right? I mean I'm still a member of the Circle of Magi."

"Yes we know that but there is no reason to go around telling everybody the situation. Father and Mother had to pull some serious strings to get the Circle to give us a mage of our choosing." Aonghas nodded and there was another time of silence before Fergus spoke again. "You seemed upset this morning at arms practice. What was the problem?"

"Oh… it's just this whole change in my appearance. It's really upsetting."

"What about it upsets you? I think you look very… intense." Fergus laughed and rubbed a hand through Aonghas' hair. Aonghas laughed even as he involuntarily leaned into the touch. Aonghas hadn't realized how much he had missed being touched by his family. He hadn't wanted to let go of his mother as she hugged him when he finally made it home.

"I don't look like my family anymore."

"Sure you do little brother. Your skin may be paler, and your tough platinum blonde hair doesn't match, and then there is your eyes… they are still emerald like mothers but lighter, brighter and now they glow a bit. Yet you still look like us. Your shape hasn't changed. The fact that you are a Cousland hasn't changed. You can't get rid of us that easy." Fergus laughed and Aonghas couldn't help but join in. "What did happen anyways? What brought on the change?"

"I don't really know too much about it. When I awoke after my harrowing the changes had taken place already. I asked Irving about it and he said that both he and Greagoir had been told by their predecessors that it could happen and that it didn't mean the mage was possessed. Irving couldn't answer my questions, except to say that it was extremely rare but that it has happened in the past and that usually it meant that the mage would be extremely powerful." Aonghas lifted his arm and stared as his extremely pale skin. "My skin is so odd colored, it's more than just pale, and sometimes I think it glows."

"You are still Aonghas Cousland, son of Bryce and Eleanor, and my little brother. I wouldn't let it worry you. You'll be who you are no matter where you are or what you look like." Fergus' arm wrapped around Aonghas' shoulders and the younger brother allowed himself to be pulled closer and he rested his head against his brother with a deep shaky sigh. Fergus leaned them both back against the wall and the two brothers didn't speak again for a very long time, more comfortable in the presence of each other than they had ever been before. Finally Aonghas stirred and sat up.

"Thank you for all of this, big brother. I feel like I'm finally home."

"Oh here I have a present for you from Oren. He says he wants you to write your story." Fergus handed Aonghas a scroll case and inside was blank scroll sheets. "He spent his birthday money on it. I told him to give it to you himself but he wouldn't."

Aonghas smiled, "I'll make sure to thank him. It's perfect!"


	4. Six Months of Retraining

**Author Comments 4**

Hey, again just me, chattering away again. This chapter is pretty much new as will be many of the following chapters, so I'll be a little slow updating with new chapters. I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. It's a bit darker, at times, but I hope it will serve to show how young Aonghas is in many ways and give everybody a better understanding of how he ticks. Enjoy, please feel free to comment or help. *hugz*

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter four: Six Months of Retraining

_**Part One: Negative Influence**_

"Uncle, will you teach me to fight?" Aonghas was about to agree to his nephew's pleading tone when he was interrupted.

"No, he will not." Eleanor Cousland seemed appalled by the suggestion which surprised Aonghas because he could remember his mother chasing him around with a wooden practice sword; teaching him to fight when he was seven.

"But, Grandmother, I need to learn to fight so I can grow up strong."

"You can practice your archery like your mother agreed." Aonghas frowned as he realized that it was Oriana that was keeping Oren from training as a warrior. Aonghas couldn't help but wonder where Fergus was in all of this. Fergus was a fighter through and through and it seemed at odds with the brother Aonghas knew not to insist on his son being trained early.

Aonghas watched Oren as he began shooting arrows at a target before asking his mother, "Why is he not being trained? He's ten and hasn't picked up a sword?"

Eleanor Cousland narrowed her eyes at her youngest son. "You think this is your concern? You should be more concerned with improving your own archery."

Aonghas pouted even as his cheeks flushed pink at his mother's chastisement. "I was only asking, Mother."

"And I'm telling you it's not something you need to concern yourself with. I suggest you join Oren and hone your own skills in archery." Eleanor gave her youngest son her best no nonsense face before going back to watching her grandson.

Aonghas hesitated momentarily before joining Oren. Even after being away from his Mother for so long he knew what that tone and look meant; best do as I say or there will be dire consequences. Aonghas could feel himself pouting but he was unable to stop himself until he saw the exact same pout on his nephew's face. Aonghas gazed at Oren in surprise just then noticing how much the young boy resembled a younger Aonghas. What had it been he had overheard Oriana say to Fergus, "I hope his influence won't make things more difficult for us with Oren."

At the time Aonghas hadn't realized they were talking about him but his brother's later words made much more sense now that he realized they had indeed been talking about him. "He knows better than to involve my son in his antics."

So they were worried that he would have a negative influence on Oren. No wonder he had never been unsupervised around the boy.

"Uncle, you are worse at this than me." Oren's voice startled him from his reflections and then he stared at the boy in indignation before roaring and attacking the boy. Oren rolled on the ground under him laughing uncontrollably crying out, "I take it back. I take it back. Stop!"

Aonghas was relentless in his attack and shortly he had his nephew breathless with laughter and unable to move. Just as Aonghas was about to leave off tickling his nephew; he found himself grabbed and forced onto his back. Aonghas stared up at Fergus as his brother straddled his thighs; his brother's gaze was smoldering with the promise of the torture to come and Aonghas felt himself shudder at the memory of past tickle torture; moments before his brother set to attacking his cloth clad midsection. Aonghas fought against his body's reaction but his brother's relentless assault soon had him pawing ineffectively at his brother's attacking hands while gasping and begging for his brother to stop. The assault continued until Aonghas lay just as breathless as his nephew had and then Majestic choose that moment to begin licking Fergus' face. Fergus laughed and gave the hound a head rub before getting off his younger brother. Oren sat where Aonghas had left him with a wild grin of delight on his face and he let out a giggle as his father pulled him to his feet and urged him back to practice. Aonghas lay trying to catch his breath as he watched his brother instruct his son in archery. Aonghas finally dragged himself to his feet and went back to his archery practice and it wasn't long before Fergus began instructing him as well.

_**Part Two: Jealousy**_

Aonghas felt a little uncomfortable as he thought about the partial truths he had told his brother. It wasn't until a couple weeks later when Knight Templar Mason came to visit that Aonghas began to realize his error in not being straight forward with his brother.

Aonghas and Ser Gilmore faced off in the practice yard with their wooden shields and swords. Ser Gilmore's face was nearly scarlet as he glared at the seventeen year old youngest son of Teyrn Bryce Cousland. The Teyrn had asked Ser Gilmore to help train the adolescent and things had been going fairly well until the younger man happened to overhear the squire and Fergus Cousland discussing how surprised they were that Aonghas still had skill in arms after five years in the tower. Fergus had told Ser Gilmore that things had been arranged so that Aonghas could continue his skills. Roland Gilmore had mentioned that obviously Aonghas still practiced his less desirable skills as well, to which Fergus had looked disgusted. "Typical behavior of the spoiled youngest child of a noble family, isn't it?" The two had laughed and Fergus had thrown his arm around the squire and hugged him to his side as if they were brothers.

Ser Gilmore knew that Aonghas had overheard and seen them when Aonghas glared at him fiercely and spoke in his most disrespectful sneering tone of voice. "Well if it isn't Ser Suck Up, gracing this lowly youngest son of a noble with his bloody traitorous presence. It's a wonder Fergus can even stand to look at your ugly face."

"At least I haven't given him cause to be ashamed of me. Can you say the same, Aonghas?"

Aonghas rushed forward and slammed his shield against the squire's shield and the resulting crack of the colliding shields caused Aonghas' adrenaline to surge and he stepped slightly out from behind his shield and dropped down to bring his sword into contact with Ser Gilmore's left thigh muscle. Aonghas hadn't expected the blow to land so he used his full strength and Aonghas cringed as he heard Ser Roland Gilmore's cry of agony. Despite being surprised at his success Aonghas didn't give but a moment pause before kicking Roland's dropped sword out of reach and then knocking the man's shield aside to bring the point of his sword to press against Ser Gilmore's neck. "Yield and apologize for what you said. "

Roland glared up at Aonghas, "You apologize and take back your words first."

"I'm the one holding a sword to your throat." The sword pressed more firmly against the center of Roland's throat. "Take back what you said and yield!"

"That's enough, young man. Remove your sword from his throat and take back your words now." Aonghas turned his head and looked across the training yard at Knight Templar Mason. The man who had haunted Aonghas' time at the tower strode purposefully across the yard to stand beside them. He fastened his glare on Aonghas before speaking, "I see you're still trying to control your environment. You insulted Ser Gilmore and he is a trusted squire of your father. What do you think your father will have to say about this?" Mason gripped Aonghas' right bicep at the same time that he wrenched the wooden practice sword from the teens grip. Mason then dragged Aonghas a step away from his victim. Aonghas tried to break free, but Mason's grip on his arm remained firm.

"You have nothing to do with this, Ser. It is a thing between Roland and me."

"Lord Bryce will be furious that he injured me in a practice bout!" Ser Roland Gilmore struggled to his feet. "I probably shouldn't have said what I did but there are rules about practice bouts. The foremost of which is to pull back your blows so nobody gets injured. Aonghas has obviously forgotten that rule."

Aonghas tried to shake off Mason's grip again but the templar wouldn't let go and the man's grip tightened causing Aonghas to gasp in pain, "You're hurting me again, Ser Mason. Let me go."

"I'm not letting you go until I hear you take back your words and apologize to Ser Gilmore."

"You have no control over me here. I refuse to bootlick you anymore."

"Bootlick me? When have you ever done anything remotely close to bootlicking? Every moment at the tower that you weren't buried in your books you were doing everything you could to break rules and cause problems. Irving and I did everything we could to keep you under Greagoir's notice but you still managed to raise his suspicion on any number of occasions."

"I thought he behaved himself in the tower."

"Telling lies, Aonghas? I'm here to report to your father. I certainly hope my account doesn't contradict what you told him."

Aonghas lips pouted and his tone was full of petulance, "I haven't told my father anything. He hasn't asked."

"Wise of him to wait for my report and not give you the opportunity to lie to him. So who have you lied to? Eleanor?" Aonghas shook his head in the negative. "Your brother?"

"I haven't really lied to him. I just didn't tell him everything."

"Right I'm sure that will make it all right with him." Roland said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Roland," exclaimed Aonghas before crying out in pain as the grip on his arm tightened.

"Listen up, young man; I don't have much time to waste on your antics. Apologize to Roland and take back your rude words, so that we can go to see your father."

Aonghas met Mason's gaze trying to resist the templars demand but it wasn't long before he dropped his own gaze and muttered the demanded apology.

_**Part Three: Lack of Honesty**_

"I wish you felt that you could be honest with me, little brother." Fergus had cornered Aonghas after Mason revealed the truth about Aonghas' behavior. Mason had said many good things about Aonghas first; about how hard he had studied and how advanced he was for his age and his seemly nature ability to do just about anything.

Mason then shared the less desirable behavior; how Aonghas was caught on occasion in places he wasn't suppose to be; Aonghas' theft racket that netted him a fair amount of coin; even how he repeatedly bullied others into bending to his will with threat of bodily harm. When Mason informed Aonghas' parents that his actions had landed the lad in lock up on four separate occasions; Eleanor was not pleased and she had turned to her youngest son and pointedly told him that she hadn't raised him to behave in such a manner. Bryce hadn't said anything other than to thank Mason for his report and after Mason left Bryce left the room without speaking, but he carried Mason's journal with him. Eleanor had more than enough to say for the both of them and Aonghas' head and ears were aching by the time she dismissed him.

Aonghas stood rubbing his temples as he answered his brother, "I just want to leave it in the past, Fergus."

Aonghas' brother nodded before speaking, "I can understand that but surely you know the way you behaved at the tower was wrong."

"I did what I needed to survive."

"And then some obviously," scoffed Fergus before continuing. "You broke so many rules and endangered so many people."

"I may have broken rules but I never endangered anybody," exclaimed Aonghas! "The things I did; did not permanently harm anybody."

"There are things worse than physical scars, Aonghas," spoke Fergus in frustration.

"What do you want from me, Fergus?" Aonghas asked in annoyance.

"Some evidence that you know that your actions were wrong."

"I did what I had to. I don't regret any of it," answered Aonghas coldly.

Fergus turned on his heel and walked away from his brother with an angry scowl on his face. "Father will have to deal with you."

_**Part Four: A Father's Love**_

Aonghas kept expecting his father to confront him about everything; however, his father seemed to have been avoiding him for the last two weeks. Aonghas wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. The long wait was exhausting and Aonghas often felt like running away to avoid the whole anticipated confrontation. He couldn't run or he might end up being labeled apostate for abandoning his post and because the chantry still has Aonghas' phylactery they would be able to track him. Of course that's if his brother and father didn't hunt him down first and drag him back home in disgrace; with those looks of disappointment on their faces. How could a person manage to make you feel so small and ashamed with just one look?

Aonghas sat on the edge of his bed removing his boots when a knock came at his door and in walked his father. Aonghas made to stand up but his father spoke softly. "Stay where you are." Bryce Cousland stood in the door for a moment running a hand through his hair. Aonghas could see the streaks of grey in Bryce's hair that hadn't been there when Aonghas had left for the tower. Aonghas had also noticed the grey hair taking over his mother's once luxurious auburn hair and it made him realize his mother and father were getting up there in age. As his father frowned Aonghas stared at the lines of age on his father's face, thinking of how the short five years he was away had made the changes in his parents more noticeable to him.

Finally, Bryce strode across the room and moved Aonghas' desk chair in front of the bed facing Aonghas. With a loud sigh Bryce seated himself so he could speak face to face with his son. "Pup, I'm at a loss on how to tell you of my displeasure in the way you acted while in the circle tower. Didn't I tell you to behave and make them believe you weren't a threat?" Aonghas opened his mouth to answer but his father raised a hand to silence him, "No please don't answer that question. Fergus told me what you said to him, so I pretty much know why you did most of what you did. My guess is you did it more because you could get away with it than any other reason. We are going to leave the past in the past. You are going to get a second chance to prove to us that you can bring honor to our family name. Is making your mother and I proud important to you?"

Aonghas couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father was going to let it all go without doing or saying anything about it? When his father cleared his throat Aonghas realized what his father had asked him and he blushed because he knew it was his most secret desire to hear those words of pride from his parents, "Yes, Father, making you and mother proud is important to me."

Bryce Cousland smiled then, "Very well. We will leave the past in the past. Now I've spoken to Roland and he is going to help put together a schedule with you that will catch you up with the things you have missed over the last five years. I'm sorry to say between your studies and training you won't have much time for anything else for the next few months. Roland will be by first thing in the morning, so it's best if you get a good night's sleep." Bryce returned the chair to the desk and turned to look at his son again, "Do you understand the opportunity I am giving you?"

"Yes, Father."

Bryce smiled and pulled Aonghas to his feet to pull him into his arms for a rough hug and a rustling of Aonghas fine hair. "Make us proud," Bryce left the room quickly after that; leaving Aonghas shocked and bewildered by his luck at escaping punishment.

The next four months were intense but finally in the sixth month that Aonghas was home things began calming down again and Aonghas found himself with a bit more freedom.


	5. Human Noble Origins

_**Chapter Five: Human Noble Origins**_

_**Part One: The Sly Warrior**_

_**10**__**th**__** Day, Kingsway (September), 9:30**_

Aonghas had managed to slip out of the castle and was enjoying a stroll in a farmer's field when he heard his name called out. Aonghas ducked behind a hay pile and peeked out at the page that had been sent to find him. The page stood scratching his head in bewilderment. "My Lord? Please, the farmer said he saw you coming this way. I have a message from the Teyrn." Aonghas sighed in exasperation and stepped out from behind the hay giving the page a start. "M… my lord, pardon my intrusion but your father has requested you return to the castle. Arl Rendon Howe and his men will be arriving today and your father requests that you remain on the castle grounds. May I accompany you back to the castle, my lord?" Aonghas frowned but gestured the page to join him as he slowly walked back towards the castle. Aonghas couldn't help but wonder if the page had been instructed on how to make his request by Ser Roland Gilmore.

Aonghas and the page joined the line of travelers heading up to the castle's front gate and Aonghas grinned as the crush of bodies created opportunities for him to practice his slight of hand skills. Aonghas began moving more slowly to allow people to pass him; creating more opportunities. A dark skinned warrior squeezed by at that moment, his dark graying hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Aonghas gave the page a push knocking him in to the old warrior, the warrior's reflexes were quick and he caught the stumbling page. Aonghas pushed by on the other side of the man helping himself to the man's belt pouch. "Steady on there, lad." Aonghas heard the warrior say as Aonghas moved further away. The page was apologizing repeatedly and then he looked around in alarm noticing that Aonghas wasn't near.

"My Lord Aonghas, where are you," called out the page in alarm? Aonghas groaned to himself as he stood behind a tree listening. Was the page really that naïve? "My Lord? Please don't make me return without you." Aonghas groaned again and dropped his head into his hand wondering, why me.

"You don't think you should answer the boy?" Aonghas jumped in surprise as the stern voice of the warrior spoke from behind him. Aonghas swung around quickly reaching for his belt knife but he felt his wrist grabbed tightly; preventing him from drawing the weapon. Aonghas looked up at the hardened warrior and grimaced as he saw the man holding up a belt pouch. "I'll return yours if you return mine." Aonghas stared at the dangling pouch recognizing it as his own and he used his free hand to drag the man's pouch from within his own clothing and hold it out. The warrior released the grip on Aonghas' wrist and held out his free hand for the exchange. Aonghas glared at the warrior as the two gave back each other's pouches. The warrior nodded in satisfaction and then seemed to smirk for the briefest of moments before calling out, "He's over here, lad!"

"My Lord, don't scare me like that. Your father would never forgive me if I returned to the castle without you." Aonghas turned and walked away from the warrior and the page hurried to catch up. "Who was that man? He saved me from falling on my backside. Somebody pushed me you know?" Aonghas didn't answer the page as he continued chattering on about the warrior, but something about the man bothered Aonghas. He had glanced back once but the man wasn't anywhere around. Who was that man, indeed?

_**Part Two: Summoned to the Throne Room**_

Aonghas had just settled down in the atrium when the same page from earlier that morning showed up with a summons. Aonghas sighed because he was still exhausted from his bout with his brother and didn't feel like moving. Fergus had been waiting for Aonghas when he returned to the castle at midmorning and the two had rushed off to train before Fergus had to prepare to leave. With one last sigh of exasperation Aonghas stood and walked to the west side entrance of the throne room. He opened the door silently after a nod from the guard across the hall and closed the door just as silently. He was just in time to overhear his father and the Arl speak of the delay of the Arl's men.

"I'm sorry pup; I didn't see you there. Howe, you remember my son?"

"I see he's grown into a fine young man. Pleased to see you again, lad. My daughter Delilah asked after you. Perhaps I should bring her next time."

"To what end?"

"Ha! 'To what end', he says! And so glib. The boy's a whip, like his father."

"See what I contend with, Howe? You can't tell my fierce boy anything these days, Maker bless his heart." Aonghas smirked at his father's words and then met Howe's gaze.

"As uniquely talented as his father, I'm sure." Aonghas looked away from Howe and at his father trying to gauge his father's reaction to Howe's words, because to him it sound like an insult but his father didn't seem to view it as such.

"At any rate, pup, I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are both away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

"I'm not staying here!" Bryce frowned and Aonghas quickly changed his tone from one of belligerence to pleading. "Take me with you; I want go into battle with you and Fergus."

"I'm certain you'd more than prove yourself, but I am not willing to deal with your mother if you join the war."

"That's not fair! I have proven myself as able to fight in this battle as anybody. I've done everything you and mother asked of me. You can't keep me locked up here forever! You could convince mother if you really wanted to!"

"No. You know your mother, and she made it clear there is no debate. You'll have your chance for battle soon enough." Bryce gave his son a warning look silencing any further argument. "This is no needless task. I ask you to take a great responsibility. Only a token force is remaining here, and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes?" Aonghas nodded reluctantly; fighting to control his tongue and prove to his father that he could behave properly. "There's also someone you must meet." Bryce turned to speak to a guard, "Please... show Duncan in." Bryce turned back to his son and fixed a reproachful look on Aonghas before saying, "I understand you two met in passing earlier today."

Aonghas looked from his father to the dark skinned warrior who was moving swiftly across the throne room towards them. Of course it would have to be the man Aonghas had tried robbing on his way back to the castle that very morning and when Aonghas groaned he saw Arl Howe look at him in puzzlement before focusing on the visitor. "It is an honor to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland." Aonghas found himself pinned by the man's gaze for longer than he would have liked; fortunately, Arl Howe spoke at that moment distracting the hardened warrior's attention.

"Your Lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present." Aonghas eyed the grey warden; wondering how much the man had told his father.

"Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?"

"Of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am... at a disadvantage." Aonghas was relieved to see somebody else squirming under his father's gaze for once, before he returned his stare to the grey warden.

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true. Pup, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?" Aonghas didn't realize his father had asked him a question until Duncan gave a nod towards his father.

"I'm sorry, father. What did you ask me? Oh about the grey wardens right? Is there a reason I should care?"

"Maker's breath! Mind your manners!" Aonghas cringed at his father's tone and looked at Duncan with an apologetic expression as his father tried to make amends. "I'll not have the Wardens spoken ill of in my household. Without them, the darkspawn would have killed us all in the first Blight. You are the only reason men still live in Thedas."

Aonghas spoke up quickly hoping to forestall any further chastisement from his father. "Forgive me, I meant no disrespect, Ser Duncan." Duncan gave Aonghas a quick nod before turning his attention back to Bryce.

"Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore."

"If I might be so bold, I would suggest that your son is also an excellent candidate."

Aonghas remained completely still and quiet as his father stepped between him and Duncan. "Honor though that might be, this is one of my sons we're talking about." Bryce gave a stern look to Aonghas before turning back to Duncan. "I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off to battle. Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription...?"

"Have no fear. While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue."

"Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?"

"Yes, Father."

"In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me." Aonghas opened his mouth to speak but his father didn't give him a chance. "We must discuss the battle plans in the south. Be a good lad and do as I've asked. We'll talk soon."

Aonghas nodded and turned to walk away before remembering his manners. He turned back to exchange pleasantries with the arl and then turned to Duncan.

"I'm sorry, but I believe your father wishes to talk to the arl and myself alone." Aonghas shifted uncomfortably as the man's gaze met his own and Aonghas almost turned away, but he had questions and he knew his father wouldn't mind him taking up a few minutes of the man's time. After a few questions about darkspawn Aonghas left the man to himself and turned back to say goodbye to the arl before grinning at his father. Bryce raised an eyebrow at him and gestured him towards the door.

_**Part Three: There is No Running Allowed in the Castle**_

Aonghas heaved a sigh of relief as the throne room door thudded closed behind him. He sighed one more time and then hurried towards the family quarters to talk to his brother; it was then that he spotted Squire Roland Gilmore. Aonghas was amazed at the size of the man every time he saw him. Of course at twenty Roland was not only a squire but a Knight as well but Aonghas still kept thinking of him as the squire boy who his parents used to get Aonghas to do as he was told. The two of them had made up somewhat since the training incident, but Aonghas still felt like the squire was leery of him. Being leery of him didn't keep Roland from following orders and attaching himself to Aonghas' side until he had done whatever his parents wanted of him. Aonghas could tell by the look on Roland's face that the man had something that Aonghas needed to take care of but Aonghas quickly turned and fled down the corridor away from the squire.

"My Lord, I would have a word with you," called out Ser Gilmore. Aonghas set off at a run for the far end of the corridor. There was silence for a moment from behind him and then he heard a loud, "You can't outrun me!"

Aonghas could hear the clanking of Roland's armor and the heavy tread of those armored boots gaining on him just as he burst into the front courtyard. Aonghas barely avoided crashing into the gathered soldiers just inside the courtyard. He slid around one and grabbed the shield of another spinning himself around nearly pulling the soldier down before dashing to the opposite side of the courtyard. Roland didn't fair as well as he crashed into the courtyard and nearly took down three soldiers before regaining his balance. Aonghas laughed and dashed towards the door but felt himself grabbed around the waist as he passed Ser Mitchel; one of the older knight's and a close friend of his father's. Aonghas didn't resist as he found himself stopped in his tracks by the large man's grasp. Ser Mitchel tightened his grip around Aonghas' waist and lifted him off his feet and turned them both to face the now advancing Ser Roland Gilmore. As the squire drew nearer the hardened soldier loosened his grip; letting Aonghas slide down the front of his armor and back onto his feet while maintaining a clasping arm across Aonghas' ribs to keep him from escaping. "My Lord, there is no running in the castle. You know this? And look what you've done to your father's squire; he looks as if he's going to die from embarrassment." Aonghas couldn't resist a giggle at the knight's words even as he pressed his back hard against the Knight's armor clad body as Gilmore clomped over to stand glaring down at him. "Why, Squire Gilmore, are you chasing the young lord through the castle?"

"He ran," panted Ser Gilmore.

"I noticed that," stated the Knight calmly as Aonghas let out another giggle.

"I fear his hound has the kitchens in uproar once again. Nan is threatening to leave. "

"So why chase me through the castle? You do something about it."

"You know these mabari hounds. They listen only to their master; anyone else risks having an arm bitten off."

Aonghas scoffed knowing Majestic wouldn't hurt the squire. "He knows better than to hurt anyone."

"I'm not willing to test that. You're quite lucky to have your own mabari war hound, you know. Smart enough not to talk, my father used to say. Of course, that means he's easily bored. Nan swears he confounds her just to amuse himself. At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled. Shall we?"

Ser Mitchel released his grip and pushed Aonghas towards the door, "Run along, lads. Strike that! Walk along."

_**Part Four: Dealing with that Hound**_

As the courtyard door closed behind them Aonghas spun to face his keeper with a glare and spoke in a commanding tone. "I can collect my hound on my own; I don't need you to follow me around, so go bother someone else."

"Your mother was quite insistent. And I fear her more than you." Aonghas glared fiercely at the squire but the man met his glare with a blank face.

"I need to talk to my brother, first."

"Your mother was quite specific—'unless the castle is under attack, you get that dog before doing anything else.' Her words, not mine. Err... before we go, my lord, might I beg a question? I've heard from several people that a Grey Warden is here. Is that true?"

"Why are you excited by a grey warden being here?"

"Awed, more like. The reputation of the Grey Wardens as mythical warriors is unsurpassed."

"Don't let it concern you, Ser Gilmore," Aonghas spoke slyly.

"It's just that... the gate guards said this Warden asked after me by name. Do you know if that's true?"

"I'm not certain. Maybe," answered Aonghas nonchalantly.

"Maybe? Have mercy! Is he asking after me or not?"

Aonghas laughed, "Just joking! Yes, he wants to test you."

"Maker's breath! Are you certain? Can you imagine? Me? A Grey Warden! It would be everything I've dreamed of! Of course, I shouldn't get ahead of myself. Pardon my outburst."

"I really don't need you to accompany me, you know." Aonghas glared hoping the squire would leave him be.

"Your mother feels otherwise. Once we've dealt with your hound, I'm happy to let you go." The two stared at each other intently for a moment until Aonghas broke the stare and turned to walk away.

Aonghas walked right by the kitchen hall as the squire was lost in his thoughts and headed towards the library.

"My Lord, where are you going? Your mother will see you passing the atrium hall in the wrong direction."

"Oh is that where she is." Aonghas peeked around the corner and up the hall to where he could see his mother and her three visitors. "Oh she has company."

"Please, my lord, let's just see to your hound first."

"No it would be rude to not greet the visitors. That's Dairren and his mother. Come on. " Aonghas stepped into the hallway just as Roland made a grab for him, narrowly avoiding the squire's grasp.

"And my dear Bryce brought this back from Orlais last year. The marquis who gave it to him was drunk, I understand, and mistook Bryce for the king." Eleanor looked up as her son sauntered up. "Ah, here is my son, along with Ser Gilmore. Tell me, Ser Gilmore, has my pup collared that dog yet?"

"Not just yet, your Ladyship."

"Darling, do take care of that. That malodorous hound of yours is an excellent protector, but he drives Nan to distraction."

"Father sent me to talk to Fergus," answered Aonghas in a determined tone.

"I'm not asking you to travel to the moon. The kitchen is just around the corner." Eleanor turned back to Aonghas' companion, "Ser Gilmore, see that it gets done."

"As your Ladyship commands." Aonghas wanted to reach over and cuff Roland for being so agreeable, but he knew his mother would be furious and lecture him for hours about not hitting people to get your way.

"Good. With any luck, I'll be able to feed my guests before the end of next week. Darling, you remember Lady Landra?"

"I think we last met at your mother's spring salon," breathed Landra.

"Of course. It is good to see you again, my lady." Aonghas answered politely even though he wanted to turn and storm off.

"You're too kind, dear boy. Didn't I spend half the salon shamelessly flirting with you?"

"Right in front of your family, too," grumped Dairren before giving Aonghas an apologetic smile.

"You remember my son, Dairren? He's riding with your father tomorrow."

"It's good to see you again, my lord." Dairren's smile widened as he met Aonghas' gaze.

"And you, Dairren." Aonghas grinned at Dairren, giving him a wink. When Aonghas returned his attention to Lady Landra a terrified look appeared on his face. "May I go now, Mother," Aonghas questioned before Lady Landra could speak?

"You can go to the kitchen and deal with your hound." Aonghas turned on his heel and marched away leaving Ser Gilmore to exchange goodbyes before hurrying to catch up with him.

"That was rather rude of you, my lord." Ser Gilmore's tone was gently disapproving

Aonghas shuddered, "Did you see how she was considering pushing the elf woman on me? I could see it on her face. I can't stand the idea of somebody trying to push somebody on me."

"It was still rude, my lord."

"I'm sure I'll hear from mother about it later. Have you fought Dairren before? He's not any better than I am at fighting. I even beat him at the last tourney; but he's riding with father. It's not fair. Why aren't you riding with our men?"

"I would, were it my choice. Your father decided I should remain with the complement guarding the castle. I hope that's because this Grey Warden wishes to see me."

"You don't have to come with me."

"Oh, it's no bother. I should make sure that Nan is settled, anyhow, or your mother will have my hide." Aonghas growled in frustration and turned his back on Ser Gilmore to stomp off to the larder.

The two met up with Nan and allowed her to huff at them a bit before going into the larder where Aonghas told Majestic what a good boy he was when they found dead rats throughout the storage room.

"Giant rats? It's like the start of every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell. Your hound must have chased them in through their holes. Looks like he wasn't raiding the larder after all. But seeing as you've got your mabari well in hand, I'll be on my way. I'm to prepare for the arrival of more of the arl's men."

_**Part Five: Saying Good Bye to Fergus**_

Aonghas stood outside his brother's room with Majestic sitting beside him; it was obvious that Oriana was upset so he didn't want to interrupt right away. Aonghas couldn't believe his mother had shut him down so fast when he asked about fighting and then how she told him without any hesitation that he had enough to do at the castle and didn't need to be running off looking for trouble. She had already been upset with Aonghas' earlier rudeness and their conversation seemed to upset her even more; but as Aonghas prepared to leave to meet with his brother she pulled Aonghas into a hug and told him she loved him and he returned the sentiment before telling her he would see her later. Impatient to speak to his brother Aonghas gestured at him but his brother just nodded and crooked a finger indicating that Aonghas should join them. Aonghas hesitated because he had wanted to talk to Fergus alone, but his brother repeated his gesture and Aonghas stepped forward to join them.

"Is there really gonna be a war, papa? Will you bring me back a sward?"

"That's "sword," Oren. And I'll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise. I'll be back before you know it."

"I wish victory was indeed so certain. My heart is... disquiet."

"Don't frighten the boy, love. I speak the truth." Fergus stood and turned to Aonghas as he approached. "And here's my little brother to see me off. Now dry your eyes, love, and wish me well."

"No darkspawn could harm Fergus," announced Aonghas in a confident tone.

"He is as mortal as anyone, despite his refusal to believe," Oriana spoke in scorn as she gave Fergus a stern look.

"Now, love. No need to be grim."

"Big Brother, I wish I could go with you."

"I wish you could come, Aonghas! It'll be tiring, killing all those darkspawn myself."

"Surely your father would not place both his heirs in danger." Aonghas almost gave Oriana a dirty look when she looked at him piercingly after speaking, but his brother was watching and the last thing he wanted to remember was his brother chastising him. A couple of months ago he had made the mistake of giving her a haughty look and Fergus had lit into Aonghas as if he had threatened his wife.

"Mother and Father have been fighting about it for days. It's too bad; I could have used you at my side."

"Fergus, can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

Fergus gripped Aonghas by the arm and ushered him to the far side of the room. "What is it?"

"Won't you talk to father and mother for me and get them to agree to me going?"

"Aonghas, you and I both know Mother isn't going to listen to anything I have to say. Father already tried everything he could think of but she refuses to let you go. You need to be satisfied with staying here and taking over the castle duties."

"Which you know I shouldn't be doing; being a mage."

"It's just temporary, Aonghas, until father and I return. You should be grateful to have something to do while we are gone."

"I don't appreciate that you think me being in charge while you and father are gone makes up for me not getting allowed to go."

"I don't think that, but it will give you something to keep you busy. We are counting on you especially with mother going away."

"Which she is only doing because father suggested her presence would interfere with my running things. I'm not stupid, Fergus, this is busy work. I'm not staying here!"

"Keep your voice down! You are staying here and if you say a word of any of this to mother or father I will personally–"

Aonghas interrupted his brother before the man could finish his threat. "You don't have to threaten me!"

"Then accept things the way they are and determine to do your best with the task you've been given."

"Fergus, please."

"No, I'm done talking about this. I'm going back to be with my wife and son." Fergus turned back when Aonghas didn't follow him right away. "Join me," Fergus ordered!

Aonghas followed his brother and after listening to them speak for a time interrupted. "Did you know there's a Grey Warden in the castle?"

Oren sounded excited as he asked, "Really? Was he riding a griffon?"

"Shush, Oren," Oriana told her son. "Griffons only exist in stories now."

"I'd heard that. Did he say why he's come," Fergus asked Aonghas?

"He's going to test Ser Gilmore."

"Good for him! I hope he makes it. If I were a Grey Warden, though, I'd have my eye on you— not that Father would ever allow it."

Fergus spoke quickly, "Word from the south is that the battles have gone well. There's no evidence that this is a true Blight— just a large raid. But I'll see for myself soon enough. Pray for me, love, and I'll be back within a month or two."

"You'll be missed, Brother."

"If it's any consolation, I'm sure I'll freeze in the southern rain and be completely jealous of you up here, warm and safe."

"I bring a message, Fergus."

"And you are just telling me this now, Aonghas?"

"Father wants you to leave without him."

"Then the arl's men 'are' delayed. You'd think his men were all walking backwards." Fergus sighed deeply before continuing, "Well, I'd better get underway. So many darkspawn to behead, so little time! Off we go, then. I'll see you soon, my love."

"I would hope, dear boy, that you planned to wait for us before taking your leave," questioned Bryce Cousland as he and his wife entered?

"Be well, my son. I will pray for your safety every day you are gone," spoke Eleanor Cousland in a sad tone as she stopped in front of her eldest son to stare up at him sadly.

Aonghas looked at his father and spoke slyly, "You could have delivered your message yourself, Father."

Bryce grinned briefly before answering his youngest son, "And miss having both my children in one place before I leave? Not likely."

"The Maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers and bring them safely back to us." Aonghas groaned softly at Oriana's prayer.

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it. Err... for the men, of course." Aonghas tried to hide a grin at his brother's words.

"Fergus! You would say this in front of your mother?" Aonghas laughed involuntarily at Oriana's shocked words.

"What's a wench? Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?" Aonghas laughed again at Oren's question earning glares from Oriana and his mother.

"A wench is a woman that pours the ale in a tavern, Oren. Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale." Aonghas chuckled and met his brother's grin with one of his own at their father's explanation.

"Bryce! Maker's breath, I swear it's like living with a pack of small boys." Eleanor's voice was full of exasperation and she gave her husband a look before turning back to Fergus.

Fergus chuckled out loud as Aonghas hid his laugh behind a hand, "I'll miss you, Mother dear. You'll take care of her, Brother, won't you?"

"You'll need protecting more than her."

"I agree. Especially if you get yourself hurt," Oriana spoke in a warning tone before issuing her threat. "I will never forgive you!"

"Now 'that'is a good incentive, wouldn't you say?" Fergus lifted both eyebrows as he looked at the smirking Aonghas.

"Besides, Mother can handle herself. Always has," laughed Aonghas.

"It's true. They should be sending her, not me. She would scold those darkspawn back into the Deep Roads." Both brothers laughed at Fergus' joke and Bryce could be heard chuckling.

"Well I'm glad you find this so funny," grumped Eleanor Cousland in a strained voice.

"Enough, enough," chuckled Bryce before looking at Aonghas pointedly. "Pup, you'll want to get an early night. You've much to do tomorrow."

Aonghas talked to Oren a bit and the boy talked about the castle being attacked by dragons and asked Aonghas to teach him to fight and used a clever word which brought a surprised repeat of the word from Aonghas. "Truthiness?"

"We're teaching him about honesty. It's something you could use a few lessons in." Aonghas felt his face grow hot and he looked away from Oriana's sharp words to avoid giving her a glare and instead met his brother's gaze. His brother held his gaze for a moment to give Aonghas the opportunity to get control before turning to speak to Oren.

"Don't worry, son. You'll get to see a sword up close real soon, I promise."

Aonghas glared at Fergus when he teased him about being sent to bed early and his mother wouldn't even look at him as she told him to do as his father said. His father spared him a warning look and a firm reminder of heading off to bed, before turning back to talk to Fergus and Oriana. Aonghas huffed and stormed out of the room and across the hall; when he looked back across the hall he could see his father watching him to make sure he went where he was told. Aggravated Aonghas shooed Majestic ahead of him into his bedroom before glaring fiercely at his father; Bryce wasn't impressed by his sons glare and gave his son a stern nod and mouthed the words, "Close your door." Aonghas closed the door loudly before throwing himself on his bed to write.

_**Part Six: That Ill-fated Night**_

Aonghas awoke to the barking of his hound and groaning he sat up and pulled on his breeches and the robe he had picked up on his way home from the circle tower. Two thumps against the floor later he had on his boots. "What is it, Majestic," he asked as he shivered in the cool air? Pulling on his gloves he went to pet Majestic. "I already let you out once tonight. Is something out there boy?" A sudden pounding on the door made Aonghas grab his shield and sword before unbarring the door. A male servant burst in the room begging for Aonghas' help moments before taking an arrow through the heart. Majestic lunged pulling down the closest archer while Aonghas cast a stun spell before bringing his sword around and stabbing the second stunned archer through the side of his leather armor. Aonghas gagged as the man's blood splashed him, but he didn't have time to dwell as two other men attacked him. Majestic again dragged one to the ground and ripped out his throat as Aonghas disemboweled his second opponent.

Aonghas stood stunned at the gore he and his hound had created and he barely heard his parent's door open. Aonghas started and stared at his mother wide-eyed as she burst from her room crying out to him. Aonghas continued to stare at his mother as he took in her leather armor. She had her bow and quiver on her back and held a large two handed sword gripped in her hands.

_A memory suddenly hit him of his mother standing between him and a large bear. Aonghas stood barely higher than his mother's knee and was forced to peek around her legs to see. The bear had already taken three arrows from his mother's bow and as the bear charged she planted her feet and lowered her sword and thrust her sword deep into the bear's chest as he bore down upon her. Aonghas found himself grabbed from behind and he struggled against his teenaged brother's grip as his mother finished off the bear by slitting him chest to hind legs. Fergus didn't let go of his squirming brother as they watched their mother approach them. "I told you both to stay with the caravan."_

"_I'm sorry, Mother. I wasn't watching him very well and he was gone before I knew it." Aonghas could hear the remorse in his brother's voice and feel the tremble in the arms holding him. "If anything had happened to him… I'm sorry." _

_Aonghas reached around and patted Fergus on the arm. "Is'kay ergis," Aonghas tried to say before lifting his arms up to his mother, "Up." Eleanor shied away from her son for a moment looking down at her blood soaked gear but she quickly wiped her hands and lifted the toddler into her arms. "Mmm-der," he said in his usual failed attempt to call her Mother before resting his head against her shoulder and closing his eyes._

Aonghas snapped back to the present as his mother gripped his arm and gave him a shake, "Aonghas, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Are you?" When Eleanor nodded Aonghas asked, "What's going on?"

"A scream woke me up. There were men in the hall, so I barred the door. Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men! Why would they attack us?" Aonghas shook his head not having any answers. "You don't think Howe's men were delayed... on purpose? That bastard! I'll cut his lying throat myself! Have you seen your father? He never came to bed!" Aonghas shook his head no again as he began to feel his body start to shake in reaction to the blood spattered about. "We must find him!" Eleanor gripped her son's arm tighter. "Pup, what is it?"

Suddenly a terrifying thought hit Aonghas' mind, "We should check on Oriana and Oren."

"Andraste's mercy! What if the soldiers went into your brother's room first? Let's check on them! Quickly! Then we'll look for Bryce downstairs!" Aonghas rushed to the room ahead of his mother and flung back the door and was two steps inside before he froze in shock. His mother pushed by him and gasped, "No! My little Oren! What manner of fiend slaughters innocents?" Aonghas stared unable to respond as his mother sank to her knees beside the slaughtered Oriana and Oren. "Howe is not even taking hostages! He means to kill all of us!" Aonghas just shook his head his mind unable to comprehend the horror before him. "Oh, poor Fergus... let's go. I don't want to see this!" Eleanor dragged Aonghas from the room and closed the door firmly behind them.

Aonghas followed his mother in a daze and as she opened the door in between the family and guest quarters she had to shove Aonghas out of the way as an arrow shot through where he had been standing. "Aonghas, pay attention, pup." Aonghas stood unmoving as his mother shot arrows and his hound dragged men to the ground until all four lay unmoving. Eleanor grabbed Aonghas' arm and hauled him down the corridor towards the lower castle and as they approached the guard room she turned him to face her and gripped his face in her hands forcing him to look at her. "Pup, can you hear the fighting? Howe's men must be everywhere." Eleanor slapped Aonghas' right cheek and then his left lightly and slowly he focused his gaze on her.

"Where's Father?"

"The front gates. That's where your father must be."

"What if Father isn't there?" Aonghas could hear his voice shaking.

"Listen, darling, we haven't much time. If we can't find your father, you 'must' get out of here alive. Without you and Fergus, the entire Cousland line dies here. If Howe's men are inside, they must already control the castle. We must use the servants' entry in the larder to escape." Eleanor dropped her hands to Aonghas' shoulders and gave him a harsh shake. "Do you hear me?

"I hear you." Answered Aonghas as he straightened and swallowed down his shock and fear.

"Then let us be swift."

Aonghas froze the first time they ran into more of Howe's men but as he saw his mother block the path of one of his attackers to protect him he felt adrenaline surge through his veins and he roared as he passed his mother and slammed his shield into the nearest enemy. His adrenaline served him well as they fought their way through group after group of Howe's men until they reached the throne room which they found they would have to pass through in order to get to the larder.

The throne room was full of Howe's men with Ser Gilmore and two other guards fighting to keep them from opening the gates to let others in. Aonghas spotted another mage right off and ran at her with a roar; forgetting all spells as he slammed his shield into her knocking her flying backwards and before he knew what he had done he had run her through, making the spells she had cast dissipate as she died. Aonghas turned his attention on the archers and cast a freeze spell on one and a lightening spell on the other and he ended their lives before the spells had faded. Ser Gilmore, his mother, and the other guards finished off the rest of Howe's men as Aonghas stood panting as adrenaline continued pumping through his system making him feel heady and invincible.

"Go! Man the gate! Keep those bastards out as long as you can! Your Ladyship! My lord! You're both alive! I was certain Howe's men had gotten through!"

"They 'did' get through!"

"They killed Oriana, and Oren... I can't believe- Are you injured?"

"Don't worry about me, your Ladyship. Thank the Maker you two are unharmed.

When I realized what was happening, it was all I could do to shut the gates. But they won't keep Howe's men out long! If you've another way out of the castle, use it quickly!"

"No! I'll help you hold the gates!"

Ser Gilmore looked at Aonghas and shook his head from side to side. "They won't hold! It will only delay the inevitable."

Aonghas grabbed Ser Gilmore's arm, "Come with us!"

Ser Gilmore gently removed Aonghas' grip from his arm before answering in a quiet and calming voice. "If I do that, you won't make it out before the gates fall."

"I can help," Aonghas cried out in despair.

"No! Please! Go while you have the chance!" Aonghas shook his head in the negative as Gilmore continued. "When I last saw the teyrn, he'd been badly wounded. I urged him not to go, but he was determined to find you. He went towards the kitchen. I believe he thought to find you at the servants' exit in the larder."

"Bless you, Ser Gilmore. Maker watch over you!"

"Maker watch over us all."

Aonghas allowed his mother to pull him from the throne room as he stared at the men they were leaving behind. They fought a few more of Howe's men and one knight that Aonghas took down much easier than he thought would be possible without any use of magic. And then they found father, laying in a pool of his own blood; relieved to see them despite his injuries.


	6. Going to Ostagar

author comments

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There is a lot of dialog from the game in the fourth part, but most of the chapter is totally made up by me. Enjoy as I share more about Aonghas as he travels to Ostagar.

* * *

**_Chapter Six: Going to Ostagar_**

**_Part One: The Night After the Ill-Fated One_**

**_11th Day, Kingsway (September), _****_9:30_**

The night after abandoning Highever and his parents Aonghas found himself sitting at Duncan's campfire with rage flowing through his veins; making his adrenaline surge uncomfortably; making him reckless. "I'm going back tomorrow."

"You are not going back." Aonghas couldn't see Duncan well as the man leaned against his pack and watched Aonghas from the shadows where the fire didn't quite touch. "You are going with me to Ostagar and becoming a grey warden." The warrior's voice seemed patiently kind which angered Aonghas even more.

"You can't force me to go with you."

"I can't?" This time Aonghas swore he heard a note of amusement in the man's voice.

Aonghas shifted uncomfortably against his own makeshift pack that was really just his father's armor bundled up in a cloak with his staff threaded through to carry it. Aonghas fiddled with his shield and frowned. "How do you think you'll stop me?"

"Give me your belt pouch."

"What? No. Why would I do that?"

"It's how I will stop you. I'll take everything you own so you are left with nothing to survive."

"But you asked me to give it to you and I refused; I'm still in possession of my belongings."

"Are you? Have checked your belt pouch lately. Does it feel lighter to you; maybe a little lumpier."

Aonghas swore and opened his belt pouch and he couldn't feel his books or his coin but he did find some heavy objects that felt suspiciously like rocks. He dumped the contents out and sure enough found nothing but rocks. His adrenaline surged more rapidly through his system as he drew his sword and stepped around the fire towards the grey warden. Duncan kicked out as Aonghas came near; connecting with Aonghas' belly and sending him flying backwards into a tree stump. Aonghas scrambled trying to keep his balance but still began to fall. Aonghas dropped his sword to keep himself from slamming his head on the ground as he fell backwards over the stump. Duncan didn't say a word as Aonghas righted himself and retrieved his sword.

"Give me my things back, Duncan." Duncan pulled out the books and the scroll case and tossed them to Aonghas. "My coin?"

"You'll get it back when we get to Ostagar."

Aonghas ground his teeth together and advance more cautiously on Duncan, "You'll give it to me now or you'll regret ever meeting me."

"Are you threatening me? Surely it hasn't escaped your notice that I'm better armored than you and have had years of practice fighting." Aonghas moved closer. "I see; despite knowing all this, you think you can defeat me?"

Aonghas flushed scarlet and rushed Duncan with a roar of rage, but Duncan was up and moving; drawing his own sword. Aonghas sprang forward swinging his sword in a whistling arch. Duncan dodged and let Aonghas' sword screech along the length of his own blade. The two squared off again and Aonghas narrowed his eyes trying to gauge Duncan's abilities like he had been taught. He lunged at Duncan again and the man once more danced aside forcing the weight of Aonghas' blow to slide along his sword. The man moved much quicker than he should given his muscle mass. Aonghas guessed the man hadn't always been so well built because he moved like a man who was once slender and graceful. Aonghas couldn't forget how easily the man had robbed him in Highever; even as he robbed Duncan. As the two continued their dance Aonghas began to realize the man was better than him, much better. It angered Aonghas and made him more reckless. Would the man really kill him if forced to? Aonghas didn't get the opportunity to find out because as his sword clashed with Duncan's, the older man twisted his blade catching on Aonghas' pommel and disarmed Aonghas'.

Aonghas shook his hand and blew on his skinned knuckles relieved that his fingers were still intact. "You could have maimed me!"

"I expect you will remember that the next time you think you can defeat me. Now go get your sword and get some sleep."

Aonghas retrieved his sword as the adrenaline in his system began to fail him and he settled against his makeshift pack again. Aonghas could feel himself shaking as he put his books and scroll case back in his belt pouch. Aonghas hated how his body would do that while he was coming down off of an adrenaline high. He wanted his money back so strongly and he could taste the bitterness of his defeat in the back of his throat. Aonghas frowned to himself as the thought of using mage spells on the man entered his mind but he didn't want to give himself away. Aonghas had tucked his robe in his breeches making it billow out like a nobleman's fancy shirt so nobody would even guess he was a mage. He had seen other nobles wearing robes in their homes so it wasn't unusual especially considering he had been woken in the middle of the night and his own armor had been sent to be repaired a couple of days prior to the heinous event. His father's armor was a bit big for him and would need some professional adjusting before he could wear it. He hoped that Fergus would either take the armor for himself and give Aonghas his other gear or just let Aonghas keep their father's, either way Aonghas needed some armor.

Aonghas pulled the blanket Duncan had loaned him up around himself and settled back against his father's cloak wrapped armor and closed his eyes against the sight of Duncan tending the fire.

**_Part Two: Injured_**

**_12th Day, Kingsway (September), _****_9:30_**

"Aonghas, wake up." Aonghas opened his eyes just enough to squint at Duncan in the morning sunlight. "Why didn't you tell me you were injured so badly?" Aonghas groaned in pain as Duncan probed the arrow wound on his left thigh. "This looks like it's burned too. Did you take this arrow out?"

"Mother did after dousing the flames."

"I see. You appear to have the start of fever." Aonghas cried out as Duncan probed at the wound some more and then as the darkness closed in around him he could hear Duncan say, "I'll need to tend to this before we go any further."

**_13th Day, Kingsway (September), _****_9:30_**

Aonghas awoke to Majestic's steamy breath as the hound licked him repeatedly across his neck and chin. Aonghas shifted and pushed himself upright before wrapping his arms around the hound's neck. "How's the leg?" Aonghas looked up at Duncan as the man knelt beside him. Aonghas sighed and moved his leg and although it was still painful it felt much better.

"It seems fine, thank you. How long was I out for?"

"Twenty-six hours. We really need to go before Howe's men find us. Your hound and I already dispatched two patrols and I'm not looking forward to fighting more. Can you stand?"

Aonghas leaned heavily on Majestic as he shifted himself to his knees and shakily stood. A moment to gain his balance and a few steps around the campfire and he nodded, "I'll be fine if we take it slow."

"Good. We will eat as we walk." Duncan handed a cloth to Aonghas that contained a few pieces of dried meat, along with a hunk of cheese and bread.

Aonghas picked up his staff and set it across his left shoulder and slipped his arm through the loose folds of the cloak before tying a length of the cloak around his torso so that the cloak wrapped armor rested comfortably against his side. Aonghas would need to balance the load from time to time but it kept his hands free most of the time. Aonghas followed in Duncan's wake while chewing on the dried meat. Majestic bound around the two, obviously happy to be on the move again and to Aonghas' surprise his hound walked beside Duncan nearly as much as himself.

They had traveled for a few hours when they came upon a group of wagons heading to Highever. Duncan had ordered Aonghas to hide himself; so Aonghas watched the exchange while crouched behind overgrown bushes with his arm draped over Majestic's back. Aonghas couldn't hear what Duncan said to the travelers but when they parted ways Aonghas was surprised to see them leave a pack animal with Duncan. Aonghas watched the travelers disappear around the bend in the pathway before standing and joining Duncan.

Duncan spoke calmly as he arranged his gear on the mule. "You'll ride the mule with the gear."

"I'll do what?" Aonghas could hear the indignation in his own voice.

"We need to move quicker than your leg is allowing us to. You will ride the mule."

"I must certainly will not," Aonghas exclaimed in an even more indignant voice.

Duncan gave Aonghas a harsh look, "Give me your father's armor." Aonghas untied the cloak from around his torso and dropped his staff and the cloak wrapped armor to the ground to begin untying the cloak. Neither man spoke as Aonghas slowly handed the pieces of armor to Duncan who quickly packed the pieces away in the empty saddle bag. After the armor was packed Duncan spoke again. "Mount up."

Aonghas glared as he spoke in an angry and determined tone of voice. "I am not riding a pack animal."

"Look, Aonghas, we have a limited amount of time to get to Ostagar. Your injury is slowing us down. Get on the mule and let's get a move on." Duncan's voice was calm but Aonghas could hear an edge of a commanding tone that served to make Aonghas angrier.

"Go ahead without me if I'm slowing you down. I didn't ask you to drag me along with you."

"No, you are a grey warden recruit now. You go where I go. Get on the mule." Aonghas could hear a distinct tone of command as Duncan spoke those words.

Aonghas glared and blustered, "You can't make me do something against my will. I have no interest in joining the grey wardens."

"The fact that I conscripted you against your will is not lost on me; however, it doesn't change the fact that you will be going to Ostagar with me to join the grey wardens. What of your brother? Have you forgotten your promise to your father about telling him of what has happened?"

Aonghas clenched his fists and glared fiercely at Duncan as his rage overwhelmed his common sense and he practically screamed. "I do not accept your conscription of me! Fergus and King Cailan will overturn the conscription when I get to Ostagar." Aonghas gestured grandly toward the direction they were headed and ordered, "Go! Leave without me! I will follow at my own pace. I know the way to Ostagar. I don't need your help getting there."

Aonghas watched Duncan closely as the man stared at him through his tirade, but when the man opened his mouth to speak his voice was patiently firm. "Lord Fergus and King Cailan will not overturn the conscription, Aonghas." Aonghas shook his head in denial at Duncan's words but the warden wasn't finished, "It was your father's and your mother's last wish for you to become a grey warden and make your mark on the world. Do you believe your brother would go against your parents' wishes? Or for that matter that King Cailan would go against their wishes?" Aonghas felt like arguing and he even went so far as to open his mouth to speak but as his mind acknowledged that there was no way to argue against Duncan's logic he shut it again and looked away from Duncan's intense stare. "I understand that you are upset by what happened to your home; therefore, I will allow your insubordination to go unanswered, for now. I will not always allow you to get away with it. I suggest you make an attitude change very soon."

Silence came for a time before a whine from Majestic and a nudge against Aonghas' side from the hound made him snap out of his haze of frustration. "Riding a mule is humiliating, Duncan."

"It is better than having to stop every couple of hours for you to rest. Mount up."

Aonghas growled in frustration, but at an echoing growl from Majestic and another nudge he turned towards the mule to haul himself onto the beast's blanket covered back.

Duncan moved and retrieved Aonghas' cloak and staff before walking to Aonghas and handing the young man the staff while packing the cloak away. Aonghas held his staff clenched tightly in his fist as Duncan stood inches from him, yanking and pulling on saddlebags to make sure everything was secure. Duncan then tucked Aonghas' staff through saddlebag straps. "Give it a few days at least." Duncan gripped the mule's halter and tugged to get the mule moving. Aonghas groaned as the sudden movement jarred his injured thigh and he gripped the base of the mule's neck to steady himself while carefully tightening his thighs against the mule's sides. "I hope to pick up a saddle of some sort at the Mabari."

"That's the tavern where the road to Highever and the main road meet?" Aonghas couldn't help but wonder if Duncan would take him in with him.

"Yes. Have you been there?" Duncan glanced back at Aonghas as he continued guiding the mule.

"We passed it but I've never been inside."

"A saddle will make things quicker and hopefully cause less strain to your leg. If you need a break to move around, tell me."

Aonghas nodded in agreement before speaking. "Did you say anything to the travelers about what happened at Highever?"

"I told them I had heard that a battle was fought in the castle. They didn't seem to be concerned because they were from the outskirts of Highever. Hold tight."

Aonghas didn't answer as Duncan picked up the pace; instead focusing on remaining on the mule.

**_Part Three: Clearing the Air_**

**_13th Day, Kingsway (September), _****_9:30_**

They traveled five hours before Aonghas spoke up about needing to get off of the mule. As Aonghas slowly walked around working out the kinks in his muscles from riding he began to feel as if the silence was going to strangle him. Aonghas heaved a huge sigh and then spoke as politely as he knew how, "Duncan, will you tell me more about the grey wardens?"

"I wasn't always a grey warden, but shortly after I became one I had the opportunity to travel with King Maric." Duncan spoke for some length as the two rested and then he stopped and they continued on. They reached the Mabari late that evening and Duncan left Aonghas at their campfire, which was a way off the beaten path, while he went in alone. If Aonghas hadn't been so exhausted he would have argued about being left behind.

Aonghas had feared that Duncan would not continue his tale but each break and each night at their campfire he shared his tale. ((Want to know the tale? Read Dragon Age: the Calling by David Gaider; however, the story told to Aonghas is much edited.))At first Duncan was guarded, but as he continued his tale he seemed less so. There were times when Aonghas could see that Duncan had shared more than he had meant to and the man appeared surprised by it. Eventually Duncan came to the end of his tale but he had shared little about the grey wardens themselves. Duncan had been careful in his tale to avoid telling any specifics. Aonghas knew what Duncan was trying to say to him about how his own beginning in the grey wardens was not an easy one and that he understood Aonghas position. Aonghas couldn't help but feel angered at Duncan's avoidance of grey warden knowledge.

"Why do you keep avoiding giving me knowledge of the grey wardens?" Aonghas could hear the irritation in his own voice despite his effort to try to sound normal.

"Why do you continue to hide the fact that you are a mage?" Aonghas stared at Duncan in shock because he had made every effort to keep the knowledge from Duncan. "I know you are a mage, Aonghas. In a few days we will be at Lake Calenhad and although we will spend the night in the tavern there you will not be going to the tower. You must make an effort to continue hiding that you are a mage."

Aonghas gestured dismissively, "Of course I will, but people at Lake Calenhad may recognize me."

"That is why you will be cloaked and hooded. We'll get a room and you will stay in it till it's time to embark." Aonghas didn't argue with Duncan because he didn't want to be recognized.

Aonghas was surprised when they reached the edge of Lake Calenhad because it hadn't seemed like they had traveled that far. Aonghas climbed down from the mule and headed towards the Inn as Duncan had requested. Aonghas could hear the echo of Duncan's words from a moment before as he glanced towards the dock. "As the grey warden commander of Ferelden, I have conscripted you into the grey wardens and nothing can change that now. Your path is set."

Aonghas had responded in anger and repeated his previous argument, "I will speak to King Cailan and see if he will agree."

Duncan asked in that calm voice that seemed so against his nature. "Do you think that King Cailan will go against your father's wishes? If your father had refused your conscription then you would have an easy out. He agreed to it though didn't he?"

Aonghas knew Duncan was right, but he struggled with it still and decided to pursue another route. "I'm sure First Enchanter Irving will see my side. I will approach him."

"I find it interesting that you think the First Enchanter would countermand a decision made by a ruling member of Ferelden nobility." Aonghas looked away from Duncan's gaze in a bid to avoid acknowledging the man's rightful words. "Or that he would deny the grey wardens a recruit."

**_Part Four: Entering Ostagar_**

**_29th Day, Kingsway (September), _****_9:30_**

As their destination drew near Aonghas became lost in thoughts of what to say to King Cailan. He had to get a promise of vengeance against Howe, but he also needed to figure out how to convince Fergus and the King to overturn Duncan's conscription of him. If that failed he wasn't sure what he could do. Majestic seemed to be taken with Duncan; which Aonghas had to admit made him more than a bit jealous. Aonghas' mind began churning as the gate to Ostagar loomed before them and he barely heard Duncan's words, but it sounded exactly like what Duncan had told him a week earlier.

"The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the Wilders from invading the northern lowlands. It's fitting we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within that forest. The king's forces have clashed with the darkspawn several times, but here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are only a few Grey Wardens within Ferelden at the moment, but all of us are here. This Blight must be stopped here and now. If it spreads to the north, Ferelden will fall."

Aonghas looked up in surprise as the sound of clanking armor was heard from ahead of him because he hadn't realized they were at the gate already. Aonghas narrowed his eyes as a large blond haired main in golden armor strode forward to meet them. Two guards followed closely behind the man and they both fixed there gazes on him as the King stepped forward to clasp arms with Duncan. "Ho there, Duncan!"

"King Cailan? I didn't expect-"

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

"Not if I could help it, your Majesty."

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all!" Aonghas watched as Cailan turned aside and gestured Duncan to join them as if posing for a portrait. "Glorious!" Cailan grinned in delight and then turned to Duncan to continue speaking. "The other Wardens told me you've found a promising recruit." Aonghas found himself pinned by the gaze of his King and fought the urge to speak out of turn. "I take it this is he?"

"Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty."

"No need, Duncan. He is Bryce's youngest son. Aonghas, right?" Aonghas nodded at the King. "I remember seeing you as a boy, but your coloring was different then, you still look like Bryce and Fergus with a bit of Eleanor in you. Your brother has already arrived with Highever's men, but we are still awaiting your father."

"Are you saying you don't know what's happened?"

"News from the north has been unreliable. What's happened?" Aonghas crossed his arms and averted his eyes from the King's caring gaze and didn't know if he could speak coherently about what happened, but Duncan saved him the trouble.

"Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, your Majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle." Aonghas stiffened, fighting his emotions, as he watched Duncan speak. "Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished."

King Cailan turned his back to them and walked away as he shook his head in disbelief. "I... can scarcely believe it! How could he think he would get away with such treachery!" Then the King marched back speaking in determination. "As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice." Facing Aonghas once more Cailan stared into Aonghas' eyes, "You have my word."

Aonghas nodded before staring intently at the king. "My father seemed to think you would take care of things. What kind of justice?"

"He will hang. I know that will not bring your family back, but Howe will not profit from this. No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the Wilds."

"But he may be in danger!" Aonghas found himself starting to breath heavily as he thought of his brother out in the wilds with little protection.

"We are all in danger, Aonghas. Nothing can be done until your brother returns, and that will not be until the battle is over." Aonghas sighed dramatically in frustration and tried to turn and walk away while refusing to meet the king's gaze, but King Cailan gripped Aonghas' upper arms gently to stop him from turning away. There was a long moment of silence before Aonghas looked at his King. King Cailan tightened his grip lightly and staring into Aonghas' eyes spoke calmly and gently. "I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being."

Aonghas could feel the words of King Cailan calming his spirit somewhat but he didn't want to let go of his rage yet and he allowed that rage to flair up at his King. He pulled violently out of the King's grip and glared up at him, nearly shouting, "What would you know about my grief?" Even as the words passed his lips he knew they were unfair because he knew Cailan had lost his own father around five years before and his mother long before that.

"Your Majesty... I apologize..." Aonghas turned to look at Duncan quickly as the older man spoke, Aonghas barely had time to register Duncan menace towards him before Cailan spoke up.

"Don't worry, Duncan. You must both be eager to reach your tents and get some rest. Have you any news before I go?" Aonghas remained silent as Cailan spoke to Duncan.

"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week." Aonghas thought back to their meeting with Eamon and the Arl had seemed as shocked as Cailan at Howe's treachery but Eamon had urged Aonghas to leave Howe to King.

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different."

Grateful for Cailan's dismissive-ness of his disrespect but still a bit shaken by Duncan's reaction to it Aonghas spoke carefully. "I didn't realize things were going so well, your Majesty."

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon."

Aonghas didn't know what to say to Cailan's response but Duncan saved him the trouble of speaking. "Disappointed, your Majesty," questioned Duncan?

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god!" Aonghas stared as the King stood with his back to them. "But I suppose this will have to do." Cailan turned back for a moment. "I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!"

Aonghas crossed his arms in front of his chest and bowed to King Cailan as Duncan bowed his head in respect. Then King Cailan left them alone as he headed back to the camp. The two watched the King for a time before Duncan stepped up in front of Aonghas and further clarified what the King said and Duncan mentioned his concerns about the battle before asking. "Do you remember what I told you about the joining?"

Aonghas nodded and then spoke, "Yes, but I need to find Fergus first."

"You heard what the King said: He is scouting in the Wilds and beyond contact. Be patient, he will return." Duncan gestured to him and they both passed through the gate and headed by the tower and to the bridge. Once at the edge of the bridge Duncan paused again. "Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being. There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits. Your hound can stay with me while I attend to some business." Majestic barked in agreement and wagged his tail at Duncan's words.

Aonghas watched with narrowed eyes as Majestic happily followed Duncan across the bridge to the camp. He thought about whistling for his hound to return to his side but then thought better of it as he saw the gate he had used to enter Ostagar being closed by the gate guards.


	7. Ostagar

_**Chapter Seven: Ostagar**_

_**Part One: Meeting Daveth**_

Aonghas got directions to the different parts of camp but when he went to the King's tent he was told that Cailan was in the main camp. Aonghas next headed towards the camp merchant and caught sight of a man with his back to him chatting up a female soldier and as the woman walked away and the man watched her go Aonghas moved in close and reached for the man's belt pouch only to find his hand slapped lightly in a warning. "Nice try." Aonghas took a step back as the dark haired man turned to face him. The man had a rough almost aged look to his face as if he had weathered much in his short life and Aonghas estimated him to be in his mid twenties, but as Aonghas stared the man's bottom lip poked out in a pout softening his features, making him appear younger than Aonghas had first thought; maybe even as young as twenty. "I'm a little hurt you thought I wouldn't notice." The man looked him up and down, appearing to take his measure, before speaking again. "So you're the one we spent all that time waiting for, hmm?"

"And who are you?"

"The name's Daveth. It's about bloody time you came along. I was beginning to think they cooked this ritual up just for our benefit."

"Isn't that a little paranoid?"

"Ha! That depends on what kind of life you've led. Me, I'm perfectly willing to accept that this Joining is some kind of punishment." Aonghas couldn't help but chuckle at Daveth's paranoid thoughts. "I happened to be sneaking around camp last night, see, and I heard a couple of Grey Wardens talking. So I listen in for a bit." Aonghas was just about to ask Daveth how he got in when the man gave him a warning look before continuing. "I'm thinking they plan to send us into the Wilds."

"The Wilds?" It wasn't the question Aonghas wanted to ask but he too had noticed the two guards approaching.

"We're right on the northern edge of the Korcari Wilds here. Miles and miles of savage country. My home village isn't far, and I grew up on tales about the Wilds. Even been in there a few times... scary place."

"I doubt they will send us into pointless danger," Aonghas scoffed.

"Then why do the Grey Wardens only recruit folks who can fight? Or are you their first basket weaver?" Aonghas felt heat rise in his cheeks at Daveth's pointed words. "I guess we'll have to wait and see. Like we have a choice."

"I wouldn't be here if I did."

"You take what you get, right?"

Aonghas watched as the soldier guards moved away before asking, "So how did the Grey Wardens find you?"

"I found them. I cut Duncan's purse while he was standing in a crowd. He grabs my wrist, but I squirm out and bolt. The old bugger can run, but the garrison caught me first. I'm a wanted man in Denerim, you see, so they were going to string me up right there. Duncan stopped them. Invoked the Right of Conscription. I gave the garrison the finger while I was walking away." Aonghas smiled at the image. "Don't know why Duncan wants someone like me. But he says finesse is important, and that I'm fast with a blade. You bet your boots I am. Besides, it beats getting strung up."

"Where are you from, Daveth?"

"I grew up in a village 'bout a day's trip to the east. Little blot you wouldn't even find on a map. Haven't been back in years. I struck out for the city as soon as I could outrun my pa. I've been in Denerim for, what... six years now? Never liked it much, but there's more purses there than anywhere else. Anyway, I expect it's time to get back to Duncan. That's where I'll be, if you need me for anything."

Aonghas watched Daveth walk away without a backwards glance and went to speak to the merchant about having somebody alter his father's armor to fit him.

_**Part Two: Trying to leave Ostagar**_

Aonghas approached the gate leading to the main army camp and tried to walk in, but the guard there stopped him. "Sorry, the main army camp is off limits to you right now."

Aonghas backed away and glared at the man blocking his path. "Do you know who I am?"

"You are Duncan's newest of three recruits and Duncan has left word that grey warden recruits are not allowed in the main camp at this time."

"I am Lord Aonghas Cousland to you and I am looking for King Cailan. Let me pass."

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but Duncan's orders stand for you as well."

"Well send somebody to King Cailan to tell him I am looking for him."

"You can leave a message with his guard at his tent on the southeast side of camp, my Lord."

"No, you will send somebody to deliver my message to him directly."

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but my duty is to keep anybody out of the camp that is not allowed in. I do not have the authority to order a messenger be sent to the King. You will have to speak to the guard at King Cailan's tent."

Aonghas turned from the guard and marched back around to the mentioned guard and made his request. "Please send a messenger to King Cailan that Aonghas Cousland wants to speak with him."

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but King Cailan said you might approach me to speak to him and I was to tell you that he will speak to you again after you become a grey warden."

"What? That is not acceptable, send a messenger."

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I was told not to."

"Aonghas." Aonghas spun around and glared at Daveth as the older recruit continued to speak. "Duncan requests that you leave King Cailan's guard alone."

"Fine." Aonghas pushed by Daveth in anger and stormed off, but he went back around to the entrance of camp near the mages encampment and whistled for his hound. Three whistles later and still no Majestic had Aonghas worried and just as he was about to go and find out why his hound wasn't answering he spotted Daveth approaching. He glared at the thief and spoke in annoyance, "What now?"

"Duncan asks that you stop upsetting your hound."

Aonghas sneered at his fellow recruit, "Well, aren't you a good little messenger boy." Aonghas fought a grin as he watched Daveth face redden and he continued to taunt the man. "Duncan says this; Duncan says that."

"That's enough, Aonghas." Aonghas didn't like the tone of Daveth's voice but he couldn't help but smile in triumph at making the man raise his voice in anger. "Your hound has been whining in stress since I got back to the fire, if you care anything for the poor beast stop trying to escape."

Aonghas narrowed his eyes in anger and nearly shouted, "I'm not trying to escape."

"No," asked Daveth in a skeptical tone? "Then leave your hound to rest comfortably."

Aonghas turned his back on Daveth before he could set the man on fire in his rage. Daveth didn't say anything to him and Aonghas stormed off back toward the main camp entrance where he hid from the sight of the guard at the gate while waiting for an opportunity to slip through unnoticed. As chance would have it a large group of soldiers were returning to the main camp and Aonghas slipped in among them making sure to keep a few of them between him and the gate guard. "Hold!" The whole group paused and Aonghas felt his anger return as the guard pushed his way through the group to him. The guard waved the group on ahead and when Aonghas moved to follow the guard blocked him. "You may not enter the camp, my Lord."

Aonghas shoved the guard away from him and the man staggered back with a look of shock on his face. Aonghas moved quickly and tried to enter the camp while the guard recovered but the man's mabari had risen and was slowly stalking towards Aonghas with a low growl. Aonghas made a small unnoticeable gesture and the hound froze and appeared to be sleeping standing up. Aonghas stepped forward after dealing with the hound and nearly crashed into the guard as he blocked him again. "Get out of my way or I will flay you alive!"

The guard stood his ground despite Aonghas threat, "You may not enter."

Aonghas shoved the man hard but this time the man shoved back and Aonghas felt himself fall back against somebody but he didn't bother looking who it was before lunging at the guard, but whoever was behind him grabbed him around the shoulders and waist and hauled him out of reach of the guard. Aonghas grasped the arm around his shoulders and turned and twisted before leaning over to yank on the arm and throw the interferer hard to the ground. Aonghas gave Daveth a warning look as the man stared at him from where he had been thrown before stepping forward to take on the guard again.

Aonghas had barely finished stepping around Daveth when he found himself grabbed from behind again, but this time the interferer was smarter and wrapped one arm around Aonghas' chest under his arms and the other around his waist. Aonghas still tried to throw the man but his efforts were thwarted when his capturer tightened his hold and lifted Aonghas so that his feet were no longer touching the ground. Aonghas still struggled to escape but a look into the camp to see a group of four unknown obviously angry men marching determinedly towards the gate gave him pause and he went limp. Whoever held him set him back on his feet and released him before backing away.

Daveth stepped in front of Aonghas and spoke urgently. "You have to stop acting like this. You are making Duncan and the other wardens look bad. If I am not mistaken those men are some of the other grey wardens." Aonghas watched the gate guard turn and go to the men when one of them called out to him.

There seemed to be a heated debate before one of the men stalked up to Aonghas and Daveth. The man looked briefly at Daveth before staring straight at Aonghas with a disapproving frown, "King Cailan does not have time to deal with spoiled children." The man shook his head in disbelief when Aonghas stepped towards him as if to confront him. "You need a keeper." Aonghas flushed red and clenched his fists wanting to strike out at the man, but the man turned to look at Daveth. "Take him to Alistair." Aonghas watched as Daveth nodded in agreement and then started in surprise when the man stepped close to Aonghas, invading his space, and gave him a fierce glare, "Don't cause any more trouble, Aonghas." The man didn't wait for a response before turning on his heel and rejoining the guard and the other wardens.

Aonghas turned on his heel and marched away from the main camp entrance with Daveth hurrying along beside him. "Where are you going?" Aonghas didn't answer as they passed the quartermaster and took a left towards the war council area, but they took a sharp right and they both could see a dark haired mage and a blond haired man in armor talking. "Right, the blond is Alistair." Aonghas nodded and began walking towards the men as Daveth turned to head back to Duncan's camp.

_**Part Three: Meeting Alistair**_

Aonghas walked towards Alistair and the dark-haired mage and felt the hairs on his body rise up as if exposed to the electrical charge of a lightening spell. Aonghas couldn't tell if it was Alistair, the mage, or something else in the area that caused it, but something was obviously setting off Aonghas' instinctual warning signals.

The dark haired mage had a look of displeasure on his face as he questioned the blond haired warrior. "What is it now? Haven't Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?"

The blond haired man, Alistair, seemed to be enjoying himself. "I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, ser mage. She desires your presence."

"What her Reverence "desires" is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens-by the king's orders, I might add!"

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" Aonghas eyes widened as he heard the glib tone of the warrior; not many people talked to mages like that.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!" Aonghas wasn't sure what he was walking into but the mage seemed agitated by more than the man standing in front of him.

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message." Aonghas almost laughed out loud as he moved closer and stopped five strides from Alistair.

"Your glibness does you no credit."

"Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you... the grumpy one."

"Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must! Get out of my way, fool!" Aonghas stepped aside as the mage nearly knocked him over in his irritation and then he stepped back and fixed his attention on Alistair.

The warrior looked into the distance for a moment and then rubbed a hand over his short brush cut hair before turning and moving to stand before Aonghas. Even two strides away it was clear to Aonghas that Alistair was close to half a foot taller than him. "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

"What are you going on about?" Aonghas asked in irritation.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to find a bright side to all this. Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

"Would me being a mage make your day worse?"

"Hardly. I just like to know my chances of being turned into a toad at any given moment. Wait, I do know who you are. You're Duncan's new recruit, from Highever. I should have recognized you right away. I apologize."

"How would you be able to recognize me?" The fact that Alistair referred to him as the recruit from Highever more than likely meant that the Alistair didn't know he was a mage.

"Duncan sent word. He spoke quite highly of you. Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Alistair, the new Grey Warden, though I guess you knew that."

"My name is Aonghas Cousland, Alistair."

"Right. That was the name." Aonghas felt a surge of anger at Alistair's tone of arrogant dismissive-ness. "So, I'm curious: Have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?"

Aonghas shook his head in the negative and asked glibly, "Have you?"

"When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward to encountering another."

Aonghas snorted, "Monstrous?" Aonghas met Alistair's look of disdain with a smirk.

"Anyhow, whenever you're ready let's head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get things started."

The two men stood staring at each other for a moment seizing each other up. After a few moments Aonghas turned away and walked over to a chest he had spotted in the area and squatted down while pulling out his tools. "That argument I saw... what was it about?" Aonghas began working on the lock as Alistair answered him.

"With the mage? The Circle is here at the king's request and the Chantry doesn't like that one bit. They just love letting mages know how unwelcome they are. Which puts me in a bit of an awkward position. I was once a templar."

"That would be awkward." Aonghas grinned at the clicking sound as the lock opened.

"I'm sure the revered mother meant it as an insult-sending me as her messenger-and the mage picked right up on that. I never would have agreed to deliver it, but Duncan says we're all to cooperate and get along. Apparently, they didn't get the same speech."

"Do you normally run errands for the revered mother?" Aonghas opened the chest and began rummaging around in it searching for anything of use or value.

"What are you doing? That chest does not belong to you." Aonghas slipped a few gems and the coin into his own belt pouch as Alistair looked around nervously for witnesses.

"You're right but I can't resist the challenge of a lock. Haven't you ever stolen anything, Alistair?" Aonghas stood and turned to face Alistair and the look and slight blush on the other man's face was enough to answer his question. "Well, I like to keep my fingers nimble. If it bothers you then don't accompany me."

Aonghas moved to walk by Alistair, but when he looked up at the man as he drew nearer he found himself pinned by the blue-eyed glare. Stopped dead in his tracks Aonghas' felt his eyes widen and his breath hitch as the glare soften and was replace by a sparkle of mischief-ness as the man spoke in that same arrogant tone of voice that made Aonghas wonder if Alistair was the child of a nobleman. "Don't worry; "I'll" try not to embarrass you." Alistair's sarcasm wasn't lost on Aonghas and Aonghas turned and walked by as he felt the heat rise up in his own face.

_**Part Four: This is an odd place to run into you, cousin.**_

Aonghas walked backwards while laughing at the look of exasperation on Alistair's face. Aonghas had been systematically going through the area talking to people and helping those who wanted help and helping his own self in the process. The two had made three trips to the quartermaster already to exchange stolen goods for coin and this last trip had been the most profitable. A widening of Alistair's eyes as he looked behind Aonghas made the younger man hesitate. Aonghas halted and turn around quickly and blushed as he realized he had almost backed into two soldiers. Both men stood with their arms crossed and appeared to be giving him identical looks of reproach. The two men had hair that matched the color of Aonghas' mother's hair; dark auburn. The dappled rays of sunlight that danced across the men's hair in filtered patches made Aonghas freeze, as the memory of his mother standing in the bright sunlight with her hair turned nearly bright red by sun's rays filled his mind. Aonghas shook his head to dislodge the memory before inspecting the men further. The younger man with the shorter hair had been one of Aonghas' earlier victims and it was he that gave Aonghas a glare of indignation. The elder of the two narrowed his eyes as Aonghas met his gaze and after flicking his head back to force his hair from his face, in a gesture that nearly mirrored one of Aonghas' own, he spoke.

"This is an odd place to run into you, cousin. We weren't expecting to run into family here."

Aonghas glanced back and forth between the two men searching his memory for which cousins the two could possibly be. He had none on his father's side but on his mother's side there were many. "Cousins," he questioned as he continued to search for the memory of two male cousins?

"I'm Seireadan Hawke and this is my younger brother, Carver. Do you remember us? The last time we saw you would have been about seven or eight years ago."

Aonghas shook his head as the memory failed to come to mind, but just then Carver spoke up, "I have a twin named Bethany." Aonghas eyes widened as his mind flashed back to playing games with his twin cousins. They had come to celebrate another of Fergus' elaborate birthday bashes and the three young cousins had bonded in the days leading up to the event. He barely remembered the elder Hawke, but he did remember seeing him spend some time wrestling with Roland Gilmore. Aonghas figured it had to be when he was ten because it was the birthday after he had gotten in trouble with Fergus.

"Do you remember now, Aonghas," questioned the elder of the brothers?

Aonghas grinned, "I remember you and Rory getting yelled at by your mother and mine for breaking one of the benches in the atrium. I believe you were trying to teach him how to throw an opponent."

The elder Hawke brother threw his head back as he laughed heartily before settling and speaking with a smirk and a sarcastic tone. "I had nearly forgotten about that. Thank you so much for reminding me."

Aonghas and Carver both looked at each other and Carver nodded at his brother and made a motion that said his brother was crazy, which made Aonghas laugh. "This is indeed an odd place to run into you two. You're with?"

"The King's Army," answered Carver.

"Interesting, I don't suppose you could get me in camp." Aonghas had nearly forgotten about Alistair at that point but the clearing of Alistair's throat reminded him, but before Alistair could speak Seireadan Hawke stepped forward and looked down to fix a stern gaze on Aonghas.

"You are not allowed in the King's Camp, at present. Stop causing problems."

"How do you know that?" Aonghas was surprised at this cousin's knowledge but he was shocked at the tone of command in his elder cousin's voice.

The older man's features softened into a wry grin and his tone once more became sarcastic, while still managing to appear chastising. "Because I am the one who grabbed you from behind, to keep you from getting yourself in all manner of trouble, after you threw your fellow recruit to the ground. Nice throw by the way."

Aonghas could feel his face grow hot, but he felt confused by it; was he embarrassed because of the flattery or because he was ashamed of his actions, or both. Aonghas had never come across anybody who could speak in a manner that embodied the combined tones of scorn, chastisement, complement, and humor. Aonghas couldn't help but give Carver a sympathetic look as he felt relief in knowing that he hadn't had to grow up with the elder Hawke as a brother.

Carver returned Aonghas' look with one of impatience. "Look, we need to get back to camp. Are you going to demand the coin from him, Dan? Or shall I?"

"Ah, straight to the point then, Carver?" Seireadan once more gave Aonghas a harsh look. "How about replacing the coin Carver had to spend to get his items back that you stole from him?"

Aonghas wasn't really surprised that it was brought up but he wasn't sure how to answer it, so he hesitated a moment too long and Alistair spoke up before him. "You might as well do it. I remember you stealing from him." Aonghas turned and gave Alistair the dirtiest look of his repertoire but Alistair didn't even notice because he was looking towards Duncan's camp fire. "Make it quick. Duncan looks to be getting impatient."

Aonghas sighed as Carver moved in closer and grabbed Aonghas' left arm and held out his free hand for the coin but when Aonghas reached for his belt pouch he found it missing; a moment later he heard the snick of coins and he looked back at Seireadan to find the man browsing through his belt pouch. Aonghas clenched his teeth in rage wanting to lash out but instead he stood silently as his cousin drew out the coins and handed them to Carver. "Relax, Aonghas," spoke Seireadan softly as he held out Aonghas' belt pouch to him. Carver released his grip on Aonghas' arm and Aonghas snatched the pouch from his other cousin's grip. "I hope we see you again soon, Aonghas." This time the elder Hawke's voice seemed to embody affection with none of the sarcasm of earlier.

Aonghas glared as the two brothers turned and walked away and he couldn't resist muttering so only Alistair could hear. "You're only my second cousins and I hope we don't run into each other again."


	8. The Wilds and Becoming a Warden

_**Chapter Eight: The Tasks in the Korcari Wilds and Becoming a Grey Warden.**_

_**Part One: Entering the Wilds**_

To say that he was irritated by his cousins' interference and Alistair's betrayal was an understatement. Even as he spoke to Duncan with Alistair and the other two recruits at his side Aonghas could feel a slow rage building up inside him, one that made him itch to be out and away from the army camp to vent his frustration.

He had checked with the quartermaster to find that his armor was not yet ready so he was forced to enter the wilds in search of darkspawn blood in his cloth robes. It was not an idea that appealed to him because he knew his chances of injury were greater. He knew he could not reveal to the others that he was a mage so he was forced to rely on sword and shield or bow and arrow.

Given that they were in the wilds he encouraged the others to prepare their own bow and arrows and his timing couldn't have been better because they were shortly set upon by wolves. They took down most of the wolves before they could reach them and Aonghas followed Daveth's lead as the man stepped back, allowing Alistair and Jory to switch to close quarter weapons. Daveth and Aonghas moved to the sides attempting to take down the pack's fellows as they ran to join the fray. As the last wolf fell to Alistair's blade Aonghas shuddered and looked at the poor beasts with a heaviness enveloping his heart. How many more beasts would he be required to kill as a grey warden?

"Aonghas, are you injured?" Aonghas glared at Daveth for a moment, causing the older recruit to raise an eyebrow at him, and then Aonghas turned and took off down the path with the others in tow.

The three recruits and Alistair came upon a destroyed group of warrior's to find one crawling along on his belly trying to reach them. The four gathered around the wounded man as he struggled to speak.

"Who... is that? Grey... Wardens...?"

"Well, he's not half as dead as he looks, is he?" Aonghas glanced at Alistair after the older man issued the quip before looking down at the dying man again.

"My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn! They came out of the ground… Please, help me! I've got to… return to camp…"

Knowing there was nothing to do for the dying man Aonghas moved to step around him but Ser Jory reached out an arm blocking Aonghas' path and spoke, "Shouldn't we do something for him?"

Aonghas tried to slip around the knight but Ser Jory persisted, forcing Aonghas to either step back or fight against the now restraining arm. Aonghas stood his ground trying to fight his urge to throw off the other man's grip. "We don't have time for this. Let's go," Aonghas demanded.

"We don't have time?" Aonghas took a step back from Ser Jory and met Alistair's gaze as the man chastised him in a joking manner. "What, you have an urgent meeting somewhere?"

Aonghas clenched his teeth together as he felt his face heat up and he raised his chin to give the warden a glare as he responded, "We have work to do, and this isn't it."

Aonghas felt Ser Jory back off even as Aonghas felt his face get warmer as Alistair gave him a look of reproach, "You're doing the Joining, not me. So, I have time to bandage injured strangers." Aonghas said nothing as Alistair pulled bandages out of his pack and knelt down before the soldier. Aonghas watched in grudging admiration as Alistair skillfully applied the poultices and wrapped the man's wounds. Aonghas shook his head in amazement as the warden proved his skill in wound treatment. "See? No time at all." Aonghas tensed at Alistair's arrogant tone, wanting to lash out at the older man.

"Thank you!" The soldier groaned and staggered to his feet. "I... I've got to get out of here!"

Aonghas watched the soldier stagger off before looking at Alistair to find the man staring at him. It looked like Alistair was about to say something but Ser Jory spoke in a frantic tone before he could. "Did you hear? An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn!"

"Calm down, Ser Jory." Aonghas felt the tension drain out of him at Alistair's calming tone of voice. "We'll be fine if we're careful."

"Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire "army" in these forests!"

"There are darkspawn about, but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde," Alistair responded in that same soothingly calm voice.

"How do you know," questioned Jory? Aonghas, still irritated by Jory's earlier actions found himself wanting to lass out at the knight. "I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back."

"Are you sure you're a knight? You sound like a coward to me," Aonghas sneered at the older recruit.

"I... am simply trying to stay alive." Aonghas fought a grin of pleasure at the impact of his words on the man. "You do not see me fleeing, do you?"

Aonghas opened his mouth to taunt the man further when Alistair spoke up. "A bit of fear isn't unnatural, you know." Aonghas shifted uncomfortably at Alistair's tone and found himself unsure of how to take the fact that the man appeared to be chastising him again while trying to calm Ser Jory. "Few relish meeting darkspawn up close." Aonghas stared at the ground as Alistair's words made his face heat up. "I know I don't."

"I didn't say that I did," Aonghas objected as his face heated up even more and suddenly Aonghas felt a stirring of resentment at his own response to Alistair's words. He didn't care what the man thought of him!

Alistair didn't even glance at Aonghas before speaking directly to Ser Jory. "Know this: All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here." This time Alistair's calming tone only served to inflame Aonghas' resentment towards the man

"You see, ser knight? We might die, but we'll be warned about it first," quipped Daveth.

"That is... reassuring?" Aonghas couldn't help but grin at Jory's response to Daveth's words.

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy, however. So let's get a move on," ordered Alistair.

As the others turned to follow Alistair's order Aonghas grabbed Alistair's armored shoulder and yanked the older man around to face him before releasing the surprised warrior. "Tell us about the joining," Aonghas asked as calmly as he could with his resentment towards Alistair simmering within him.

"There's... not a lot I can tell you. We go and collect darkspawn blood, and then you'll hear everything."

Aonghas stepped closer to Alistair and stood toe to toe with the taller man. "Tell me everything, now!"

"No. Just back off, all right?" Alistair's glare and tone of voice made Aonghas take an involuntary step back from the menacing man. "The Joining is kept a secret for a reason."

Aonghas nearly lost the struggle with his own anger as something inside him urged him to teach the older man his place but instead he turned from Alistair and moved quickly along the path gaining some satisfaction in hearing the others scrambling to keep up. Aonghas could hear his mother's voice echoing in his head as he stormed ahead of the others, _"We do not hit people to get our own way."_ He shook his head at how many times she had told him that the first year Roland Gilmore lived with them.

_**Part Two: Acquiring the Blood and Some Treasure**_

Aonghas spotted the darkspawn in the distance moments after Alistair announced the beasts' presence. Again the four of them began attacking from a distance with bow and arrow. Aonghas was surprised to find himself to be slightly more efficient in archery than the others, but he didn't have much time to compare as the several of the beasts appeared after they took down the first two and began firing arrows back at them.

Aonghas felt himself yanked backwards as Alistair stepped in front of him with his shield raised. Aonghas shuddered as he heard three thumps as the arrows that had been headed for him slammed into the wooden shield. Aonghas felt himself pulled back further out of range by Daveth as Ser Jory and Alistair pulled free their melee weapons and charged the tainted beasts. Aonghas stood half hidden by the large boulder that Daveth had pulled him behind and resumed firing arrows with Daveth until the other two reached the three remaining beasts and eliminated them.

Aonghas joined the others as Alistair tugged the arrows free of his shield and then they gathered the darkspawn blood from the first two beasts. Aonghas didn't say anything about having only gathered a vial each from the first two, because he assumed Alistair knew what he was doing. Nobody said anything as Alistair led them towards another batch of darkspawn. This group was larger and swarmed down upon them forcing them all to abandon their bows in favor of melee weapons. Wearing robes forced Aonghas to fight defensively and it angered him to have to hide behind his shield because it made his attacks much less effective.

His anger hampered his attention and he heard a shout of warning and instantly followed the following command, "Behind you, Aonghas. Hit the ground!" Aonghas dropped to the ground moments before he felt the rush of air and the whistle of a powerful sword stroke as Ser Jory's sword cleaved through the air above him and then he shuddered as he felt a shower of blood coat his bare sword arm as the knight cleaved the darkspawn in two. "On your feet, Aonghas!" Aonghas immediately surged to his feet and raised his shield and sword to take on the new wave of darkspawn.

The remaining darkspawn fell quickly and Aonghas set his sword and shield aside and grabbed handfuls of dried dirt and rubbed the dirt roughly against his blood soaked arm. Satisfied that the blood had been scrubbed free he glanced up to find the other three men watching him closely. Grabbing his shield and sword he put them up and took out his bow again. "Do we have enough darkspawn blood," he asked Alistair?

"We do." The four returned with the blood to Duncan only to be told to keep looking for the treaties.

Aonghas had found information and signs for treasure and while the other three were busy battling darkspawn he took off on his own in search of the loot. Aonghas ran into another pack of darkspawn and after making sure Alistair and the others had not yet found him he battled using staff and magic. Aonghas drew his sword and walked through the darkspawn he had killed and made an effort to make it appear as if he had killed them using his sword.

Aonghas had just found the area where the loot was when he was set upon by three more darkspawn. Aonghas faced the new threat with sword and shield and he called out to the others who had been calling out to him for a short while. The four fighters dispatched the beasts easily and Aonghas found the loot in the hollow end of a log by the fire. Settling next to the campsite left by the darkspawn, Aonghas avoided the puzzled looks of the other men. Alistair asked the other two to scout around a bit, leaving him alone with Aonghas at the fire.

"Aonghas Cousland, I have to ask you something. Are you a mage?" Aonghas looked up at Alistair and saw the warden staring at him intently. "Before you answer me let me tell you that as a templar trainee we learned to spot evidence of magic use. The darkspawn you killed by the bridge had mage bolt, ice and lightning damage as well as sword damage. It was all fresh damage. When I asked you earlier why you are wearing robes you laughed it off as a nobleman's eccentric behavior. You told me you didn't like wearing armor because it hindered your movements. Later I learned that your armor was being repaired." Aonghas looked away from Alistair refusing to answer as the other two came within earshot and Alistair sighed and then stood, "I'll go scout a bit myself. All of you are to wait here for me to return."

The loot was sorted and divided up among the packs long before Alistair returned so the three recruits settled down by the darkspawn fire. Aonghas wrote in his journal while Ser Jory and Daveth relaxed. Alistair returned after some time and said, "Let's get a move on, shall we?"

_**Part Three: The Treaties and the Witches of the Wilds**_

Aonghas walked silently behind Morrigan with the others following close behind and he could feel tension building up around them. Daveth's energy had become hyper active as the man became nervously fearful; whereas, Ser Jory's increasing fear seemed to make his energy calmly alert of his surroundings. Aonghas struggled to read Alistair's energy but the other two men's emotions seemed to overpower Alistair's despite the fact that Alistair was the closest to him.

"Greetings, Mother. I bring before you four Grey Wardens who—," intoned Morrigan as they approached the old woman standing before the small hut deep in Wilds.

"I see them, girl. Mmm. Much as I expected."

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair questioned the old woman in disbelief.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide... either way, one's a fool!" Aonghas continued to struggle to separate his own emotions from those around him.

"She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" Daveth exclaimed filling Aonghas with a sudden surge of anxiety.

"Quiet, Daveth! If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?" Aonghas breathed a sigh of relief as Ser Jory's calm over powered Daveth's energy.

"There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will." Aonghas struggled to understand why he was able to sense the two men so clearly and he barely heard what the others said, but when the old woman focused her attention on him his fellow recruit's consciousnesses faded and he felt suddenly overwhelmed by the power emanating from the old woman. "And what of you? Do you possess a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as the others do?"

Aonghas remained silent as the woman waited patiently for him to answer. Something about the woman's being made him think long and hard about his answer, almost as if the significance of his response would determine how he would be perceived by witch from this day forth. Aonghas wasn't sure why it even mattered but finally he gave his answer. "Believed or not, some things must be accepted."

"Ha! There lies the answer I hoped to get. An open mind, yet not made of mush. Am I simply complimenting you? Wait and see!" Aonghas looked at her in surprise and wondered what she sensed from him. "So much about you is uncertain… and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do!"

"So this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair's sarcasm almost made Aonghas laugh but he held it in as the old woman looked on.

"Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon!" Aonghas couldn't help but grin as the elder witch laughed.

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother."

"True, they came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."

"You... oh. You protected them?" Alistair's surprise was shared by Aonghas but he wouldn't have admitted to it. What was it about Alistair that made the man throw aside caution in front of one who was obviously powerful and dangerous in that power.

"And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize!"

"Thank you for taking care of them and returning them to the wardens," Aonghas responded quickly before Alistair could chime in.

"Such manners! Always in the last place you look. Like stockings!" Aonghas grinned as the woman laughed, "Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for!"

"Time for you to go, then," declared Morrigan.

"Do not be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests."

"Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me." Aonghas chuckled at Morrigan's reluctance and he was still grinning when she left them at the ruined tower

_**Part Four: The Joining**_

Aonghas was with the quartermaster when Alistair found him. Aonghas glanced at Alistair briefly before going back to arguing with the quartermaster about the cost of the modifications to his armor. Finally the quartermaster agreed to accept some of the gear Aonghas had gotten in the wilds in exchange for the completed modifications.

The quartermaster offered to help Aonghas with putting on his armor but suddenly Alistair was there and he moved quickly to help Aonghas into his father's armor. "Duncan is pretty upset that you weren't with us when he showed up to administer the joining and I thought that you had made a run for it; I'm glad to find that you didn't," the older man whispered as he tightened the straps and buckles of the armor. Aonghas didn't answer but he could tell Alistair wasn't looking for an answer.

Ten minutes later the two were rushing towards the old temple. Duncan didn't say a word as the two joined them, but after they had a moment to gather their breath he began the joining. "At last we come to the Joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

"We're... going to drink the blood of those... those creatures?" Ser Jory's horrified tone spurred Aonghas on to voice his own thoughts.

"You have got to be kidding. You want us to drink blood? That is disgusting," stated Aonghas with indignation. The thought of drinking the blood of anything so tainted made him feel sick to his stomach.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. 'This' is the source of our power and our victory," confirmed Duncan.

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon," joined Alistair.

"I'm not drinking blood!" Aonghas felt a surge of trepidation when Duncan gave him a warning look.

"Since the beginning, the Grey Wardens have been charged with finding those who are strong enough to attempt the Joining and recruiting them into our ranks, for the good of all. Not all who drink the blood will survive and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay. We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

"Daveth, step forward." Daveth stepped forward at Duncan's request and drank from the chalice Duncan handed him.

Aonghas felt a shivering of fear start at the base of his spine as Daveth collapsed, face down, as the joining mixture poisoned him to death. He couldn't have stopped himself from taking an uncomfortable step back if he had wanted to. A glance at Alistair, as the man stared at the body of Daveth, told Aonghas the man felt a regret at the man's death. Aonghas contemplated running but a second glance towards Alistair showed the man watching Aonghas intently as if he was anticipating Aonghas' flight. Their gazes met and Aonghas felt a surge of adrenaline pump through him as the older man's gaze burned with determination not to fail Duncan. Aonghas glanced away knowing that Alistair's gratitude towards and infatuation with the Warden-Commander of Ferelden far exceeded the tense comradery the two had formed in the wilds. Aonghas thought back to his and Alistair's earlier conversation.

_They had just returned to the camp and were to meet up with Duncan when Aonghas stopped. The others paused around him and Aonghas turned to Alistair._

"_Alistair, I know I haven't done a great job of showing you that I can be a reasonable person, but please tell us what the joining entails. I'm sure Daveth and Ser Jory would like to know more as well." _

_Aonghas watched as Alistair looked at the other two and received encouraging nods from both before looking towards the ground and speaking softly so that Aonghas and the others had to strain to hear his words. "I... look, I can't tell you much, all right? The Joining is... very unpleasant. I wish I could forget it, but I can't. I don't envy what you're going to have to go through."_

"_But I want to know what actually happens in the Joining. Don't keep this from us Alistair!" I knew as soon as I used the commanding tone Alistair was done sharing. _

"_You learn why it's a secret." Aonghas avoided Alistair's hard look and glanced at Daveth to receive a look from the older thief that clearly said he had screwed things up. Aonghas gave Daveth a dirty look of his own before fastening his gaze on Alistair again._

"_And if we refuse to do the ritual?" _

"_The Joining is the price we pay, all of us, for being able to defeat the darkspawn. You can't refuse." _

"_We could leave, not many people could stand against the three of us." _

"_I guess you could try." Aonghas felt his muscles tightening at the threateningly daring tone in Alistair's voice. "Duncan doesn't usually recruit cowards." Aonghas jaw dropped at the condemnation in Alistair's voice. Did the grey warden think he was a coward just because he fought becoming a grey warden? "If becoming a Grey Warden were easy, we wouldn't recruit the best."_

Aonghas found himself hauled back from his memory as Ser Jory gasped out in shock, "Maker's breath!"

"I am sorry, Daveth." Aonghas could hear the regret in Duncan's voice but he hated the man at that moment anyways. "Step forward, Jory."

"But... I have a wife. A child! Had I known...," Ser Jory exclaimed as he began backing away from Duncan.

"There is no turning back." Aonghas glanced at Alistair to find the man watching Ser Jory and Duncan intently as knight drew his blade and backed away from Duncan.

"No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!" Duncan set the chalice on the table and then the Warden-Commander drew a blade and advanced on the recruit.

Aonghas watched on in horror as the two exchanged blows but Ser Jory didn't stand a chance as Duncan slipped under his guard and fatally stabbed his blade through the knight. As Ser Jory died Duncan spoke sadly, "I am sorry."

"But the Joining is not yet complete." Aonghas took a four steps back, as Duncan advanced on him with the dreaded chalice, and bumped into Alistair who had somehow gotten behind him. Aonghas looked quickly behind him at Alistair but the man avoided his gaze. "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good." Aonghas turned back quickly to face Duncan as the man paused before him holding out the chalice.

Aonghas glared, "You killed, Ser Jory."

"Jory was warned that there was no turning back, as were you all. When he went for his blade, however, he left me no choice. It brought me no pleasure to end his life. The Blight demands sacrifices from us all."

Aonghas shuddered before reaching out and taking the chalice from Duncan, part of him wanted to fling the chalice to the ground but when he met Duncan's determined gaze he knew the man was unwilling to tolerate anymore from him. Duncan had warned him that there would come a time when insubordination would not be tolerated and there was no doubt in Aonghas' mind this was that time; however, there still was one thing he needed to ask. "If I don't survive, please tell Fergus what happened to our parents."

Duncan gave a nod and covered his heart with his hand. Satisfied Aonghas took a deep breath and raised the chalice to his lips and drank of the tainted brew. It burned as it went down and as soon as the liquid hit his stomach he felt an excruciating pain in his head and he began to sense an unbearable pull towards something strong and powerful. The last thing Aonghas heard before he lost consciousness was Duncan saying, "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden."


	9. The Last of the Ferelden Grey Wardens

Author Note:

Welcome back readers this chapter leads us into the area of Lothering with a few more insights into the being of Aonghas. hahah that sounds stuffy. Well enjoy it anyways :)

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: The Last of the Ferelden Grey Wardens**_

_**Part One: Going to Lothering and Remembering Waking Up in the Wilds**_

Aonghas followed in Morrigan's wake as she led them to Lothering and Aonghas' fellow warden, Alistair, strode silently behind Aonghas. Morrigan appeared uncomfortable following the road and the two men often found themselves pushing through thickets and brambles that she seemed to easily allude. Aonghas stopped abruptly after making it through one such area and began picking burrs off his robe. He could feel Alistair had stopped close behind him and when he felt a pull at his robe from behind he knew the armor clad man had pulled himself out of his own thoughts long enough to notice Aonghas' dilemma.

Nobody spoke as the two men removed the burrs, while Morrigan watched them. Finished at last Alistair moved beyond Aonghas and joined Morrigan in walking once more. Aonghas pulled free more of the burrs as the two moved on without him and then a whine and a nudge from Majestic had Aonghas hurrying after the two. "How about we take the road from now on," he questioned as he stopped in front of the two blocking their way?

"We are trying to pass undetected." Morrigan answered in an irritated tone.

"We will be taking the road from now on," announced Aonghas. "Majestic will warn us when others are near and we can leave the road and hide when necessary." Aonghas turned abruptly towards the road and didn't look back to make sure the others followed, but he heard Morrigan sigh and then she passed him to lead the way once more. Soon Alistair was walking beside Aonghas again. Alistair tended to walk close enough to Aonghas that on occasion the two would brush against each other and Aonghas couldn't help but wonder if Alistair didn't trust that he would remain with them or if the man was just reassuring himself that he wasn't alone.

As they moved on towards Lothering Aonghas' mind slipped back to when he stepped out of Flemeth's hut and caught sight of Alistair standing staring over the swamp. The look on the warrior's face was full of such despair that Aonghas had felt his own heart ache in response.

"_See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much, young man." As Flemeth spoke Aonghas was reminded that this was the same man who had aided Duncan in forcing Aonghas to become a grey warden. Hardening his resolve to dislike the man he moved closer._

"_You... you're alive! I thought you were dead for sure." _

_Aonghas struggled to maintain his resolve in the face of Alistair's obvious relief at his survival. He wanted to say something hurtful but all he could think to say was, "I thought I was dead, but I guess it takes more than a few arrows to kill me."_

"_Duncan's dead. The Grey Wardens, even the king... They're all dead." Aonghas struggled to maintain his resentment, but he felt the same anguish and disbelief about his own losses. "This doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower." _

"_Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad." Aonghas turned to look at Flemeth as she spoke; relieved at the distraction from Alistair's grief._

"_I didn't mean... but what do we call you," Alistair questioned? "You never told us your name."_

"_Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do."_

"_The 'Flemeth' from the legends? Daveth was right-you're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?" Aonghas silently echoed Alistair's amazement._

"_And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served you both well, has it not?"_

"_It has, but we can't be safe here. Where are all the darkspawn," questioned Aonghas?_

"_The largest part of the horde has moved on. We are safe enough for now-old Flemeth knows a thing or two about hiding. The longer you are here, the less that is true, however. These things will notice you eventually."_

_Aonghas looked at the old woman wondering how much knowledge the woman had and how it could improve his lot in life. "If you are the Flemeth of legend, you must be very old and powerful."_

"_Must I? Age and power are relative-it depends on who is asking. Compared to you, yes, on both counts." Aonghas clenched his teeth against the scathing rebuke but before he could lash out Alistair spoke up._

"_Then why didn't you save Duncan? He is... he was our leader."_

"_I am sorry for your Duncan, but your grief must come later... in the dark shadows before you take vengeance, as my mother once said. Duty must come now."_

"_Duty first," Aonghas muttered under his breath in disgust._

"_It has always been the Grey Wardens' duty to unite the lands against the Blight. Or did that change when I wasn't looking," questioned the old witch? _

"_The Grey Wardens are no more. Let someone else do it." Aonghas declared._

"_Of course. Someone else will realize what needs to be done and act in time and with sufficient sense to solve the problem. No need for you," taunted Flemeth. _

"_But we 'were' fighting the darkspawn! The king had nearly defeated them! Why would Loghain do this," questioned Alistair?_

"_Now 'that' is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature." Aonghas stared at the old witch intently as she continued, "Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat."_

"_The archdemon," stated Alistair._

"_What, exactly, is this archdemon," Aonghas enquired? _

"_It is said that, long ago, the Maker sent the Old Gods of the ancient Tevinter Imperium to slumber in prisons deep beneath the surface. An archdemon is an Old God awakened and tainted by darkspawn. Believe that or not, history says it's a fearsome and immortal thing. And only fools ignore history," warned Flemeth._

"_Alistair is the real Grey Warden here, not me."_

"_All Grey Wardens in Ferelden are gone except for us. I've lost everyone! For the love of the Maker, don't back out on me now!" _

_Aonghas flinched at Alistair's pleading tone before expressing his own concern. "My first duty is to my parents and brother. My brother is out there, somewhere. I need to find him and tell him what has befallen are parents."_

"_Somewhere in the Wilds? Now that would be quite the feat!" Aonghas felt a sudden surge of rage and he fought the urge to rain lightening down upon the witch._

"_And what about everyone else," questioned Alistair in distress? "We can't let all their deaths be in vain!" _

"_Ahhh, to have lost so much. It would be difficult not to cling to hope, however faint. You two have much in common." Aonghas once more fought against his urge to lash out at the old witch. _

"_I can't do this on my own. We have to do something!" _

_Aonghas felt a surge of guilt at Alistair's words. Was his duty to his fellow warden more important than his duty to Fergus? Surely there were others more suited to fight the blight along side Alistair? "Why don't you contact more grey wardens," he asked of Alistair? _

"_Cailan already summoned them. They'll come if they can. But I expect Loghain has already taken steps to stop them. We must assume they won't arrive in time."_

"_What could the teyrn hope to gain by betraying the king?"_

"_The throne? He's the queen's father. Still, I can't see how he'll get away with murder."_

"_You speak as if he would be the first king to gain his throne that way. Grow up, boy," admonished Flemeth!_

"_If Arl Eamon knew what he did, he would never stand for it! The Landsmeet would never stand for it! There would be civil war!" Alistair's determined tone surprised Aonghas and he couldn't help but wonder how well Alistair could possibly know Arl Eamon._

"_Arl Eamon, does hold a fair amount of power. Do you really think the arl would believe us over the teyrn?"_

"_I suppose... Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar; he still has all his men. And he was Cailan's uncle. I know him. He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. Of course! We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!"_

"_Keep in mind that Loghain was also an honorable man," Aonghas couldn't help warning his fellow warden._

"_The arl would never do what Teyrn Loghain did. I know him too well." Aonghas almost took a step back at Alistair's determined tone, but just as quickly as Alistair had responded with heat the man calmed himself. "I still don't know if Arl Eamon's help would be enough. He can't defeat the darkspawn horde by himself!"_

"_So we go after the archdemon," questioned Aonghas?_

"_By ourselves," Alistair questioned in response? "No Grey Warden has ever defeated a Blight without the army of a half-dozen nations at his back. Not to mention, I don't know how." _

"_How to kill the archdemon, or how to raise an army? It seems to me, those are two different questions, hmm? Have the Wardens no allies these days?" _

"_What about those treaties Flemeth gave us," suggested Aonghas?_

"_See? There is a smart lad." _

"_Of course! The treaties," exclaimed Alistair! "Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"_

"_I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else... this sounds like an army to me," encouraged Flemeth._

"_So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and... build an army," questioned Alistair?_

"_I doubt it will be as easy as that."_

_Flemeths laughed, "And when is it ever?"_

"_It's always been the Grey Wardens' duty to stand against a Blight. And right now, we're the Grey Wardens," announced Alistair._

"_So you are set, then? Ready to be Grey Wardens," pushed Flemeth?_

"_I would settle for staying alive."_

"_Mm. Come to think of it, that 'would' be nice," responded Alistair wryly._

_Flemeth snorted, "Well don't expect me to do 'everything.' There is, however, one more thing I can offer you..." _

_**Part Two: Bandits, Darkspawn, and a Squire**_

Aonghas didn't believe a word the bandits spoke but he wasn't up to a fight in his current condition so he handed over the requested amount and the following hike in payment and continued on into Lothering. Things had been tense between the three travelers and as they had approached the city each was lost in their own thoughts. The warning of the templar shortly after entering and the farmer's attitude just before that made Aonghas turn to the outskirts of the town in search of a camping area. Alistair announced the darkspawn ahead and as they drew closer they found a merchant under attack. Aonghas rushed forward alongside Alistair and Majestic. Just as they clashed with the darkspawn a familiar form let forth a Cousland battle cry and joined the fray.

"Fancy meeting you here, Lord Aonghas," stated the grinning joiner when the battle brought them within speaking distance.

"Do I know you," Aonghas asked as he attacked the beast, that the newcomer fought, from behind?

"What? Of course you do. Are you addled?" Aonghas laughed at the older man before the two were separated by battle.

They defeated the darkspawn quickly with the aid of the additional warrior. As the last darkspawn fell Alistair turned to the newcomer and reached out a hand and the warrior stepped forward to grip Aonghas' fellow warden's forearm in greeting.

"I'm Alistair. You are a Cousland knight, from Highever?"

"I am Roland Gilmore, once squire to Lord Bryce Cousland."

"Well met, Ser Gilmore. You and Aonghas must know each other."

Aonghas couldn't hear Ser Gilmore's response because the merchant began speaking to him in gratitude. By the time he had finished speaking to the merchant the two warriors were busy cleaning up their swords, while Morrigan stood chastising Majestic for helping himself to her herbs. Aonghas stood silently in a daze watching his companions for a long while. When Ser Gilmore approached and took Aonghas' sword from him Aonghas started but he remained silent as the squire knelt down and began cleaning his sword. Finally Aonghas stirred himself and rubbed a hand lightly over the squire's head, ruffling his hair. "You are really here?"

"I am, My Lord. Alistair says he's a grey warden. Are you one as well?"

"I am," admitted Aonghas in an annoyed tone.

"Good. I'm sure Duncan saved your life by taking you with him."

The determination in Roland's voice that revealed that he truly believed Aonghas had been saved gave Aonghas pause and it was a few moments before he responded. "I'm not sure I wouldn't rather be dead alongside my parents," confessed Aonghas.

"You shouldn't say such things, My Lord," the squire spoke gently in chastisement.

Aonghas didn't dispute Ser Gilmore's words because he didn't want to get into things so soon after discovering the man had survived when Aonghas thought he had lost everyone. A part of Aonghas had hoped to hear the man say his parents had survived, but he knew when the squire didn't deny his parents' deaths that it meant they hadn't survived. When Ser Gilmore handed him back his cleaned sword Aonghas maintained his silence. Aonghas and Majestic led the way into the woods on the outskirts of town to find a suitable clearing and they built a fire much like the ones they had for the last few nights. Aonghas collapsed on his bedroll before the others had finished setting up camp and fell instantly to sleep.

_**Part Three: Awakening from a Nightmare and an Averted Confrontation.**_

Aonghas rolled over, sat up, and covered his face with his hands as a tremor ran through him as the terrifying dream of darkspawn and the dragon like creature faded. After a deep breath Aonghas lowered his hands and gazed around the campfire. He was amazed to see tents set up that he wasn't even aware they owned. The only companion he could see was Alistair sitting calmly by the fire and as Aonghas met his gaze the ex-templar spoke quietly, "Bad dreams, huh?"

Aonghas shrugged and watched as Ser Gilmore exited a tent on the far side of the fire and further in that direction Aonghas could see another fire and the shape of Morrigan standing out against the flickering flames.

"You were shouting in your sleep. Loud. And not in a good, this-is-private way, either." Aonghas looked quickly back at Alistair and was unable to fight a twitch of his lips at the man's quip. "You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was. Hearing them. The archdemon, it... "talks" to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is really a Blight."

Aonghas felt an irrational surge of anger as he realized that Duncan must have known that there really was an awakened archdemon. "Duncan should have told King Maric and Loghain that! Makers Breath, Alistair, if Duncan had just told them the truth all those soldiers could have been saved!"

"He did tell them. He said he felt the archdemon's presence. Everyone just assumed he was guessing. It takes a bit, but eventually you can block the dreams out. Some of the older Grey Wardens say they can understand the archdemon a bit, but I sure can't. Anyhow, when I heard you thrashing around, I thought I should tell you. It was scary at first for me, too."

"Why didn't you tell me this all before?" Aonghas glared at Alistair but managed not to yell too loudly, "You should have told me days ago!"

"I know. I've just been so distracted with the, you know, massacre of all my friends and the war and all that... sorry," answered Alistair sarcastically with little sincerity added to his apology.

Aonghas surged to his feet and stepped towards the sitting man. "You just think you are so clever but the truth is you are just a scared little boy that can't find his way out of his own head! What else are you hiding from me? What other little grey warden secrets are you going to keep from me until it's amusing and convenient for you to tell me?"

"My Lord Aonghas, calm down," admonished Ser Gilmore as he came around the fire and placed himself between the seated Alistair and Aonghas. Aonghas fastened his gaze on his father's squire and met the older man's gaze. Aonghas could feel himself cringe inside as the look the squire leveled at him closely matched the type of look his father would give him when he was out of line. Aonghas, angry at his own reaction to Ser Gilmore's words, found himself trying to stare down the squire.

Alistair voice intruded upon the contest of will power. "You're up now, right? The merchant that we helped in Lothering has joined us and mentioned that he wishes to travel with us. That's his wagon. Morrigan suggested we get back to Lothering by sunup."

Aonghas looked away from Ser Gilmore with a sigh of relief and turned to look where the now standing Alistair pointed. Aonghas left Ser Gilmore and Alistair by the fire and he was barely out of hearing range when he heard Ser Gilmore apologize to Alistair for Aonghas' behavior. Aonghas was suddenly concerned that Ser Gilmore might tell Alistair more than was appropriate and he started to turn around to speak to the squire when the Merchant and his son approached him.

_**Part Four: Repaired Armor and a Whirlwind Visit from a Relative**_

Aonghas called out to the rest of the camp after finishing his conversation with the Merchant, Bodahn, and the Enchanter of Ruins, Sandal, but Ser Gilmore called out to Aonghas. "Wait. I have repaired your father's armor. Do you wish to wear it, My Lord?" Aonghas stopped and treaded slowly back to the squire. Aonghas didn't speak but he removed his robe and switched it for the padded under armor shirt that the older man held out for him.

Aonghas felt unable to speak as the Squire helped him on with the armor but as the man tightened the armor straps he spoke softly. "Thank you, Rory. This armor is all I have of father now."

Ser Roland Gilmore didn't speak but after securing the last buckle he turned Aonghas around to face him and spoke gently. "You have your memories. I am sorry about your parents, I wish I could say that they escaped but they did not."

Aonghas nodded and turned away abruptly, "Let's get back to Lothering and see what information we can obtain."

* * *

Aonghas removed his helm and slung it over his arm as the party entered Lothering from the lakeside of the town. The party all turned quickly when they heard a woman call out to Aonghas. "Aonghas Cousland!" A dark auburn haired woman who appeared to be in her late teens jogged up to Aonghas and flung her arms around him, "I just knew when I saw that armor from a distance and then your hair that it was you. Carver and Seireadan wrote us about you. You are a grey warden now?"

Aonghas hugged the woman back as tightly as she held him. "That would make you my cousin, Bethany. I am a grey warden. Alistair and I are the last of them in Ferelden."

The woman pulled back from him and spoke, "Seireadan and Carver haven't returned from Ostagar. Do you have news of them?"

"I'm sorry, Bethany. I was wounded at Ostagar and when I came to I awoke far from the where the battle occurred."

"I hope they make it back. Seireadan has unique abilities, I'm sure he is keeping Carver safe. I'm sure you have things to do, but mother would like you to come by if you get a chance. We live just on the other side of the Lake. I have to go!" Bethany left as quickly as she had come; leaving Aonghas standing stunned. Finally Aonghas turned back to the others and walked further into the town.


End file.
